Ichigo's Story
by Vikuppy
Summary: Niwa Ichigo adalah murid baru di SMP Namimori. Dia berharap menjadi siswa biasa saja. Akan tetapi sepertinya impiannya tidak akan terkabul. Karena pertemanannya dengan Tsuna dan kawan-kawan. Pairing HibarixOCmale. Yaoi!
1. Author's Note

**Title: **Ichigo's Story

**Pairing: **HibarixOCmale

**Genre: **Adventure/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Niwa Ichigo adalah murid baru di SMP Namimori. Dia berharap menjadi siswa biasa saja. Akan tetapi sepertinya impiannya tidak akan terkabul. Karena pertemanannya dengan Tsuna dan kawan-kawan. Pairing HibarixOCmale.

**Warnings: **kisah ini berisi unsur **YAOI**! Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca!

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Halo, semuanya. Apa kabar?

Okay, sebelum cerita ini dimulai. Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal. **Pertama**, mungkin ada diantara kalian yang sudah pernah membaca Ichigo's Story yang pernah aku publish (versi inggris). Akan tetapi, karena versi yang lama kurang bagus (terutama penulisan inggrisnya banyak yang typos T_T). Jadi aku menghapus versi inggrisnya dan mengedit ulang. Lalu mempublish cerita ini dalam bahasa Indonesia (Bahasa utamaku :3)

**Kedua**, setelah aku pikir-pikir. Jika mempublish fanfic ini dalam bahasa Indonesia, aku jadi lebih bisa update secepatnya. Apalagi, aku masih ada 2 fanfic lainnya yang harus diurus (salah satunya Trueblood yang lagi terkena virus WB). Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menggunakan bahasa Indonesia aja.

**Ketiga**, setelah saya selidiki, fanfic KHR yang dalam bahasa Indonesia tidak ada yang OCmale (atau aku belum mencarinya secara teliti, ya?) Hal inilah yang makin memicuku untuk membuat fanfic ini dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Jadi aku harap kalian bisa memaafkanku dan tidak protes. Nah, yang terakhir adalah Fanfic ini **YAOI** dan penuh dengan **OC**. Jadi jika kalian tidak suka **YAOI** **dan OCs**, **tolong jangan dibaca!** Happy Reading!


	2. Story 000 : Prolog

**Title: **Ichigo's Story

**Pairing: **HibarixOCmale

**Genre: **Adventure/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Niwa Ichigo adalah murid baru di SMP Namimori. Dia berharap menjadi siswa biasa saja. Akan tetapi sepertinya impiannya tidak akan terkabul. Karena pertemanannya dengan Tsuna dan kawan-kawan. Pairing HibarixOCmale

**Warnings: **kisah ini berisi unsur **YAOI dan penuh dengan OCs**! Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca!

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! tapi aku mengklaim fanfic ini dan para OCs

**Note:** Di chapter Prolog ini, kisahnya bermula di Italia. Jadi saya bold percakapannya ketika mereka menggunakan bahasa italia.

**"Blabla" = **Bicara menggunakan Bahasa Italia.

"Blabla.." = Bicara menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

_**'Blabla...' = **_berpikir menggunakan Bahasa Italia.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 000 : Prolog<strong>

_Italia_

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang-pasir berdiri dibalik salah satu pohon sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup lama. Matanya yang berwarna biru kemerahan mencoba melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan apakah dirinya diikuti atau tidak. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang mengikutinya, dia langsung bergegas berlari kembali memasuki sebuah hutan yang lebat sambil melihat sekelilingnya, seakan-akan seperti sedang mencari seseorang atau sesuatu.

_**'Sial, di mana si idiot itu membawa mereka?'**_ Pikirnya kesal sambil melihat sekeliling.

Setelah berlari beberapa menit, pria tersebut mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil di balik sebuah pohon besar yang tidak jauh di depannya. Pria itu langsung menambah kecepatan larinya dengan harapan dia tepat waktu tiba di sana. Akan tetapi, ketika dia sampai di balik pohon besar tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak melihat apapun. Dia hanya melihat pepohonan dan semak belukar yang ada disekelilingnya.

**"Huh, ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain dengan ilusimu, Kyrian!"** Kata pria tersebut dengan kesalnya sambil menajamkan matanya ke arah pohon besar tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dihadapan pria tersebut muncul seorang pria yang sedang tertawa kecil, pria tersebut memiliki rambut biru keunguan yang dikepang sampai pinggangnya. Dibelakang pria tersebut ada seorang wanita dan 2 anak kecil. Sang wanita memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dan memiliki mata merah kecoklatan. Wanita tersebut sedang menenangkan salah satu anak kecil yang sedari tadi menangis.

**"Rufufufu, Untuk seorang pria tampan sepertimu, kau terlalu kaku, my little lover, Claudio."** Kata pria yang bernama kyrian sambil memandang pemuda bernama Claudio dengan matanya yang bewarna biru gelap.

**"Cerewet, ini bukan saatnya bicara seperti itu!"** Kata Claudio dengan kesal. **"Lagipula, siapa yang 'your little lover'? Aku tidak pernah ingat untuk mendaftar Sebagai kekasihmu!"** gerutunya kesal yang membuat kyrian tertawa kecil.

"Rufufu, So cold~." Kata Kiryan sambil memandang Claudio dengan tatapan menggoda. **"Lalu bagaimana situasi di markas?"** Tanyanya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

**"Seperti yang sudah diprediksikan wanita itu. Mungkin tinggal masalah waktu saja untuk jatuh ke tangan mereka."** Kata Claudio kesal. **"Tapi masih ada harapan untuk yang lainnya meloloskan diri dari sana."**

**"Huh, aku tidak suka dengan hal ini."** Kata Kyrian sambil memijat dahinya yang terasa pusing ketika dia mendengar jawaban Claudio.

**"Mama, kenapa kita harus ada di sini?"** Tanya salah satu anak kecil kepada seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut merah muda dan membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju kepadanya. Anak kecil tersebut memiliki rambut yang mencapai lehernya yang diikat kuncir kuda dengan warna rambut merah-jingga yang sama dengan warna matanya **"Aku tidak suka di sini. Papa juga tidak ada di sini. Aku ingin pulang, mama!"** Kata anak kecil tersebut kepada wanita yang panggilnya mama sambil menahan tangisannya.

Melihat anak kecil tersebut menangis membuat semuanya menjadi cemas. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan situasi yang terlalu dini untuk dimengerti seorang anak yang sebentar lagi berusia 4 tahun.

**"Tenanglah, Ichiru!"** Kata seorang anak kecil yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan anak kecil berambut merah-jingga. Akan tetapi, sang anak kecil memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah terang dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan wanita yang dipanggil mama. **"Kita hanya sedang jalan-jalan bersama mama, paman Claudio dan paman Kyrian seperti biasanya. Lalu pasti nanti papa akan datang menjemput kita seperti biasanya. Aku benar kan, mama?"** Tanyanya riang.

**"Ah, ya. Apa yang dikatakan Zero benar, Ichiru. Kita hanya sedang jalan-jalan di hutan ini. Lalu nanti papa akan datang menjemput kita seperti biasanya"** Kata wanita itu sambil mengelus kepala Ichiru dengan lembut **"Jadi berhentilah menangis! Kecuali Ichiru mau dibilang lebih pengecut dari Zero yang sama sekali tidak menangis?"** Godanya yang otomatis membuat Ichiru berhenti menangis.

**"Ichiru tidak menangis! Ichiru bukan pengecut dan Ichiru lebih berani dari Rei-ni-chan!"** Protes Ichiru dengan kesal dan membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

_**DUAAAAAAAAAR**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan besar dari arah luar hutan dan membuat semua orang terkejut.

**"Cih, sepertinya mereka hampir mendekat."** Kata Kyrian sambil melihat gumpalan asap dari arah ledakan. **"Lebih baik kita segera bergegas ke tempat wanita itu, lady Sakura!"** Katanya pada sang wanita yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan.

**"Ayo, kita pergi Ichiru."** Kata Sakura sambil menggendong Ichiru. **"Claudio, tolong gendong Zero"** Mintanya pada Claudio dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Claudio.

**"Ayo, tuan muda."** Kata Claudio yang langsung menggendong Zero.

**"Semuanya! Tolong ikuti aku dan jangan sampai terpisah!"** Kata Kyrian yang kemudian berlari sambil memandu semuanya memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi. Sementara yang lainnya mengikutinya.

**"Paman Claudio."** Bisik Zero pelan yang hanya bisa didengar Claudio. **"Apa kita akan mati?"** Tanyanya sambil melihat gumpalan asap dari ledakan besar dan membuatnya sedikit gemetaran.

Mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Zero membuat Claudio syok. Seorang anak kecil yang belum berusia 4 tahun mengatakan hal semacam itu tentunya membuat siapa pun syok mendengarnya.

**"Apa yang kau katakan?"** Bentak Claudio dengan pelan sehingga suaranya tidak didengar oleh yang lainnya. **"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Tidak akan ada siapa pun yang akan mati! Aku yakin itu pasti ulah Gin yang sedang kesal dengan Vetra lagi!"**

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Claudio, membuat Zero jadi tertawa kecil. **"Paman Claudio benar! Maafkan aku, paman Claudio. Aku hanya mengikuti kakek Giallo yang selalu mengatakan hal itu, ketika mendengar ledakan besar seperti tadi sambil gemetaran."** Katanya dengan riang.

**"Seharusnya kau tidak mengikuti sifat kakek mata keranjang itu, tuan muda Zero!"** Gerutu Claudio yang langsung membuat Zero tertawa. **_'Kakek sialan itu! Beraninya mengajari anak kecil kata-kata yang tidak sesuai usianya!'_** Pikir Claudio dengan kesal sambil menyusun rencana untuk menghajar Giallo, jika dia bertemu dengannya lagi.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di tanah lapang terbuka yang anehnya di penuhi dengan tumbuhan bunga mawar yang berwarna hitam.

**"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau ada mawar berwarna hitam."** Kata Ichiru sambil melihat sekeliling dengan kagumnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka berlima mendengar suara tawa seseorang dan langsung membuat Kyrian dan Claudio waspada sambil melihat sekeliling dan menyiapkan senjata mereka. Sedangkan Sakura langsung memeluk erat Zero dan Ichiru.

"Kau dengar itu, Alois? Bocah kecil itu memuji mawar ilusimu." Kata Seorang dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris dan otomatis membuat semuanya langsung melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut.

Ketika mereka melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut muncul kabut hitam yang kemudian dari balik kabut tersebut muncul seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu dengan seorang pria yang berada di belakangnya sambil memanyungi sang wanita. Sang wanita memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang sampai pinggangnya. dia memakai baju ala victorian dress dengan peraduan warna emerald dan putih dan di atas kepalanya terdapat Touring hat berwarna hijau yang dihiasi hiasan mawar hitam. Sedangkan sang pria memakai baju butler, dia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hijau tua dan matanya kuning keemasan yang sama sekali tidak memancarkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Tapi aku lebih suka mawar biru dari pada mawar hitam, Lady Eliza." Kata Alois yang juga memakai bahasa inggris dan memakai nada monoton.

Mendengar perkataan Alios langsung membuat Eliza kesal.

"Hn, aku memang mengakui kalau mawar biru juga bagus. Akan tetapi, bagiku mawar hitam adalah mawar yang paling indah diantara bunga mawar yang ada di dunia ini." Gerutu Eliza sambil menatap Alois dengan kesal. "Lagipula mawar hitam adalah bunga yang paling indah untuk mengantar 3 orang yang ada di sana ke sisi tuhan~." Katanya dengan riang sambil menatap Kyrian, Claudio dan Sakura.

Mendengar perkataan Eliza membuat Kyrian dan Claudio semakin waspada, sedangkan Sakura mempererat pelukannya kepada Zero dan Ichiru yang kebingungan karena tidak mengerti bahasa inggris.

"Wah, kami tidak menyangka kalau kalian memiliki perasaan juga. Itu membuatku jadi ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan kalian" Sindir Kyrian yang juga memakai bahasa inggris sambil tersenyum dan tetap menjaga kewaspadaannya.

"Huh, mereka mungkin baik hati dengan memberikan kita bunga ini. Akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak suka menerima pemberian dari orang yang tidak aku kenal." Kata Claudio sambil menatap tajam kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya. "Siapa kalian dan siapa yang mengirim kalian? Serta apa tujuan kalian?" Katanya sambil mengacungkan pisau lipatnya.

"Aw~, tenanglah! Kami akan memperkenalkan siapa kami pada kalian. Jadi santai sedikit, dong." Gerutu Eliza. "Namaku adalah Elizabeth Lochmeyer tapi, panggil aku Lady Eliza~." Katanya riang. "Sedangkan orang yang ada dibelakangku ini adalah pelayan setiaku, Alois Alstreim~."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Alois datar.

"Alasan kami datang kemari adalah untuk mengambil kembali barang milik Raja kami yang telah menghilang." Kata Eliza riang sambil menunjuk Zero dan Ichiru yang membuat semuanya terkejut, kecuali Alois.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Untuk apa Raja kalian menginginkan kedua putraku?" Bentak Sakura sambil menatap tajam Eliza dan Alois. "Lagipula siapa raja kalian?"

"Woa, so scary~." Kata Eliza dengan riang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sakura. "Hn, sebenarnya aku dilarang untuk menjelaskan lebih rinci soal yang mulia raja, tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat berkuasa dan hebat. Bahkan melebihi kalian." Katanya "Lalu, aku lupa apa alasan yang mulia raja menyuruh kami mengambil bocah kembar itu." Katanya yang kebingungan.

"Huh, Seharusnya Lady Eliza mendengarkan perintah yang mulia dengan baik, dong." Kata Alois tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya. "Yang mulia, ingin kita membawa mereka agar nantinya mereka bisa dijadikan salah satu koleksi boneka mainannya" Kata Alois datar dan membuat yang lainnya terkejut mendengarnya, kecuali Eliza yang tersenyum dengan riang.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! PUTRA KEMBARKU BUKANLAH MAINAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MENYENTUH MEREKA SEDIKIT PUN!" Bentak Sakura sambil memeluk Zero dan Ichiru dengan erat.

**"Mama..."** Kata Zero dan Ichiru bersamaan sambil menatap mama mereka yang sangat marah dengan kebingungan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Lady Sakura benar. Aku tidak suka kalau kalian menyebut kedua malaikat kecil ini dengan sebutan Mainan. Apalagi, ingin mengubah mereka sebagai boneka! Itu jelas bukan sesuatu hal yang pantas untuk diterima" Kata Kyrian kesal sambil memunculkan sebuah Tonbogiri di tangannya.

"Bersiaplah untuk dicincang, makhluk busuk" Kata Claudio sambil menerjang ke arah Eliza dan Alois.

"Huh, Sungguh merepotkan." Kata Eliza malas. "Yah, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita bermain sebentar~" Katanya yang kemudian menepuk tangannya dan tiba-tiba tanah tempat Kyrian dan lainnya berada mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang terang.

"APA?"

_**DUAAAAAR**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**TBC**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Vikuppy : **Yeah, chapter 000 sudah hadir! banzai!

**Tsuna : **Syukurlah,Vi-chan. btw, kenapa kau memakai nama Zero dan Ichiru dari Vampire Knight? apa ini kisah Crossover?

**Vikuppy : **Iie, Tsu-chan! ini bukan kisah Crossover! aku memang suka si kembar dari Vampire Knight, tapi ini bukan kisah Crossover! aku hanya memakai nama mereka saja.

**Tsuna : **Oooooh! :O.

**Vikuppy : **Nah, dame-tsuna. lakukan penutupan kalau tidak aku akan menyebarkan foto memalukan dirimu pada Kyoko! *menunjukkan beberapa foto Tsuna yang lumanyan memalukan lalu kabur*

**Tsuna : **HIIEEEEEEEEEE! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! _'DARI MANA DIA MENDAPATKAN FOTO ITU!' _terima kasih telah membaca kisah ini sampai selesai. Kami juga sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk memberikan review. bye-bye *sambil melambaikan tangan dan langsung mengejar Vi-chan*


	3. Story 001 : First meeting with Hibari

**Title: **Ichigo's Story

**Pairing: **HibarixOCmale

**Genre: **Adventure/Family

**Rating: **T

**Previous: **Di salah satu tempat di Italia, terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan 3 orang dewasa melarikan diri bersama dengan 2 anak kecil ke dalam hutan. Akan tetapi, ditengah pelarian mereka dihadang oleh 2 orang misterius yang menginginkan kedua anak kecil tersebut untuk diserahkan pada pemimpin mereka.

**Warnings: **kisah ini berisi unsur **YAOI dan para OC**! **Bahkan mungkin agak OOC!**

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Tapi ide fanfic dan para OC adalah milikku. Hehehe~

* * *

><p>Halo, minna-san. author minta maaf, kalau tiba-tiba aku mengubah Story 001 ini. aku harap yang ini jauh lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya. Berdasarkan temanku, sih. yang ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Yah, aku harap kalian juga berpikir seperti itu. Oke, selamat membaca~. ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Life Arc –Story 001-<strong>

**First meeting with Hibari Kyouya**

**:::**

_**'However, **__**I **__**believe you **__**can handle it. **__**Since this **__**is your's **__**story.' **_**[Castor]**

* * *

><p><em>10 Tahun kemudian, di Namimori, jepang.<em>

"Hn, jika yang dikatakan Nagase benar. Harusnya setelah berbelok ke kanan kita bisa melihatnya." Kata Seorang Pemuda yang kemudian berbelok ke kanan dan melihat apa yang dia cari sedari tadi. "Ah, Kita menemukannya, Castor!" Katanya riang ke pada seekor anak serigala yang memiliki bulu berwarna putih sambil menunjuk sebuah Kuil yang tidak jauh di depan mereka.

"Oi, kau sungguh-sungguh mau ke sana, Ichigo?" Tanya serigala kecil tersebut keheranan.

"Tentu saja, sejak dulu aku ingin melihat kuil yang ada di jepang." Jawab pemuda bernama Ichigo dengan riang sambil berjalan menuju kuil Namimori.

_'__*Sigh*, dasar anak ini. Padahal dia baru saja tiba di kota ini bersama Shinya, tapi bukannya merasa lelah, dia malah langsung mengunjungi kuil yang ada di kota ini.'_ Pikir Castor sambil mengikuti pemuda yang memiliki rambut dan mata bewarna merah tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka telah tiba di depan tangga kuil Namimori.

"Wow, lihat Castor. Jalan di kuil ini sama persis dengan yang ada di anime, ada tangga menuju ke kuil." Kata Ichigo yang terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sudah pasti sama persis dengan di anime. Secara ini kuil ini didirikan di atas bukit, maka secara otomatis akan ada tangga menuju ke kuil." Kata Castor yang keheranan dengan kebodohan Ichigo. _'Lagi pula, sudah pasti orang jepang membuat hal semacam ini sesuai dengan yang aslinya, kan?'_ Pikirnya.

"Yosh, apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Castor. Kalau kita tidak segera menuju ke sana, mungkin kuilnya akan menghilang, loh." Kata Ichigo yang sudah menaiki setengah dari tangga kuil.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan di depan umum, nanti kau akan malu sendiri." Kata Castor sambil menaiki tangga kuil.

"Bagiku hal yang akan membuatku malu adalah berbicara dengan anak serigala kutub di depan umum. Karena aku pasti dianggap orang gila." Gumam Ichigo pelan sambil menaiki tangga kuil. Akan tetapi tetap bisa terdengar oleh telinga Castor yang tajam.

"Coba ulangi kata-katamu barusan, Niw-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAKH!" Teriak seorang pria berbadan besar yang memotong perkataan Castor dan orang tersebut terjatuh tepat di depan Ichigo dan Castor dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Gyaaa, apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo yang terkejut dengan munculnya pria tersebut. "Ah, kalau dilihat baik-baik, kasihan sekali malaikat ini. Sudah tampangnya jelek, dia malah ditendang dewa dari wilayahnya." Katanya sambil menatap pria yang baru saja terlempar dari kuil tersebut dengan tatapan kasihan. Karena selain tubuh pria tersebut penuh luka, wajah orang tersebut juga sangat jelek. (AN: menurut penilaian Ichigo).

"Baka! Sudah jelas orang ini bukan malaikat!" Bentak Castor kesal dengan kebodohan Ichigo. "Lagipula, sepertinya orang ini penuh dengan luka karena dihajar seseorang." Sambil meneliti pria tersebut.

"Maksudmu ada perkelahian di kuil-"

"Ukh, ta-tasukete..." Rintih pria tersebut sambil menyentuh ujung celana jins Ichigo dan menarik perhatian Ichigo dan Castor.

"Hai, bertahanlah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ichigo sambil berjongkok dihadapan pria tersebut.

Awalnya pria tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, dia hanya menatap Ichigo dengan terkejut dan wajah merah merona yang membuat Ichigo merasa merinding.

"Ah, kenapa aku punya firasat buruk soal ini, ya, Castor?" Kata Ichigo yang mulai merinding dengan tatapan pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kami-sama mengirimiku seorang bidadari untuk menjemputku." Kata pria tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar dan membuat Ichigo semakin merinding. "Oh, bidadariku berikan aku sebuah ciuman sebelum kau membawaku ke surga mu, sayang." Kata pria tersebut sambil mencoba mencium Ichigo.

"IIUUUUUUUHHHH!" Teriak ichigo sambil melempar pria yang 3 kali lebih besar darinya ke tangga kuil paling bawah. "Castor, aku takut! Aku tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya!" Rengeknya yang ketakutan sambil memeluk Castor dengan erat.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa bergerak, kau tidak mungkin bisa melempar orang itu dengan mudahnya, Ichigo." Gumam Castor yang menatap kasihan pria tersebut. "Hoi, lebih baik kita lihat apa yang terjadi di kuil, Ichigo."

"Ha-hai." Kata ichigo yang langsung berlari menuju ke kuil sambil menggendong Castor.

Ketika mereka sampai di kuil, mereka melihat sekitar 80 orang sedang mengepung seorang pemuda yang kemeja putih, celana hitam dengan jaket yang dikenakan di pundaknya dan di sekitar mereka terdapat sekitar 19 orang yang pingsan dengan luka parah.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau untuk menghajar seorang bocah diperlukan segini banyaknya orang." Kata Ichigo sambil melihat orang-orang yang mengepung pemuda tersebut.

"Mungkin bocah itu bukan bocah biasa." Kata Castor sambil memandangi orang-orang tersebut dengan tatapan bosan.

"Heh, sekarang kau tidak bisa bertingkah, Hibari Kyouya." Kata seorang pria yang sedang duduk di depan kuil sambil dan menikmati segelas sake yang ada ditangannya. Pria tersebut memiliki tubuh yang besar dengan wajah yang memiliki tato dengan gambar bunga sakura di bahu kirinya. "Sebaiknya kau segera menyerah saja dan serahkan kekuasaanmu padaku yang merupakan bos dari kelompok Sakurazaki, yakuza terkuat di kota Namimori ini." Katanya sambil menatap pemuda bernama Hibari Kyouya yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang macam kalian mengganggu ketentraman Namimori. Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Kata Hibari yang kemudian langsung menghajar beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya dengan sepasang tonfa di tangannya.

"Huh, keras kepala. Padahal dia masih bisa hidup jika dia menuruti ku." Gumam sang bos yang kemudian meminum sake-nya lagi.

"Huh, kumpulan orang-orang bodoh." Gumam Castor sambil menatap rendah orang-orang yang berusaha menghabisi pemuda bernama Hibari. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ichigo?" Tanya Castor sambil menatap Ichigo yang masih memeluknya.

"Eh? Ah..sepertinya, bocah bernama Hibari itu sedang kesulitan." Kata Ichigo gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Eh..ah..aku ingin membantunya, sih. Akan tetapi, aku sudah berjanji pada Shinya-kun untuk tidak berbuat ulah lagi. Aku tidak mau Shinya-kun menghukumku, Castor! Kau sendiri tahu betapa mengerikannya Shinya-kun ketika marah." Katanya sambil membayangkan amukan Shinya yang membuatnya merinding.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu. Akan tetapi, jika kau tidak membantu bocah itu, mungkin bocah itu akan mati dihajar oleh gerombolan orang bodoh itu dan kita tidak ada waktu untuk mencari bantuan." Kata Castor yang menatap Hibari yang sudah dipenuhi luka. "Apa lagi, jika Shinya tahu kau tidak menolong bocah itu, kau tetap akan dihukumnya."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Castor membuat Ichigo gelisah dan cemas.

'_Ukh, kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi padaku, sih? Padahal aku baru tiba di kota ini, tapi malah harus menemui kejadian seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin mengingkari janjiku pada Shinya-kun, tapi...'_ Pikir Ichigo kesal. "AKH, TERSERAHLAH! MAU NANTI AKU DIHUKUM SHINYA-KUN ATAU APALAH, AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEDULI! AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR GEROMBOLAN YAKUZA IDIOT ITU!" Teriak Ichigo yang tanpa dia sadari telah menghentikan pertarungan dan membuat semua orang melihat dirinya. "Eh?"

"Baka." Kata Castor yang langsung melepaskan diri dari Ichigo dan pergi bersembunyi di belakang gerbang kuil.

"Ah, konnichiwa?" Sapa Ichigo yang lebih tepat seperti sebuah pertanyaan. _'Ah, idiot! Baka-Ichigo, kenapa aku malah membuat perhatian semua orang jadi tertuju padaku!'_ Pikirnya sambil Chibi dirinya berlari panik di dalam pikirannya.

"Woaa, siapa gadis imut ini? Aku belum pernah melihat orang semanis ini di Kota ini." Kata sang bos sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan membuat Ichigo merinding. "Kau ingin menghajar kami, darling? Lebih baik, kau jadi istriku saja. Nanti aku akan memberikan apapun-"

_**PRAAAK**_

Sebelum sang bos selesai bicara, tiba-tiba pria tersebut langsung terlontar ke atas dan membuat dia tergantung di atap kuil.

"Ah, aku melakukannya lagi." Kata Ichigo lemas. "Yah, tapi ini bukan salahku juga, sih." Katanya sambil mengelus tangannya yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk menghajar bos yakuza tersebut.

'_Hn, seperti biasa. Dia selalu menghajar orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.'_ Pikir Castor sambil melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berada di tempat sang bos yakuza berada dan menghajar orang itu dengan mudahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa di-dia ada di sana? Padahal tadi dia ada di dekat gerbang, tapi hanya sekejap dia sudah ada di sana dan menghajar bos dengan mudahnya!" Kata salah satu anggota Sakurazaki sambil melihat Ichigo dengan ketakutan.

"Ah, gomen. A-aku ti-tidak bermaksud me-menyakiti bos kalian, kok." Kata Ichigo dengan panik.

"Apanya yang 'tidak bermaksud menyakiti bos kami', hah?" Bentak salah satu anggota Sakurazaki yang lainnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa dengan cepatnya muncul di hadapan bos dan memukulnya, tapi kami tidak bisa menerima tindakanmu itu!" Katanya yang langsung membuat anggota yang lain langsung bersorak setuju.

"Benar! Beraninya dia memukul bos! Kita harus membalas perbuatannya untuk bos!" Seru anggota yang lain dan langsung disetujui oleh yang lain dengan sorakan.

"Yah, jangan karena dia punya wajah yang imut lantas kita biarkan dia berbuat semaunya!" Seru yang lainnya dan mendapatkan respon yang sama.

"Ayo kita habisi gadis ini!" Seru yang lainnya dan membuat semua anggota yakuza Sakurazaki menyerang Ichigo yang panik.

"O-oi, kalian bercanda, kan?" Tanya Ichigo yang panik melihat semua orang menerjang ke arahnya. "AKH, SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK DATANG KE SINI!" Teriak Ichigo yang langsung menunduk karena ketakutan dan bersiap menerima pukulan dari para anggota Sakurazaki yang mengamuk.

_**DUAAAAK, BUUAAAAKK!**_

"AAAAAAKHHH!"

"Eh, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ichigo yang keheranan karena dia mendengar suara para anggota kelompok Sakurazaki yang merintih kesakitan.

Ketika Ichigo melihat apa yang terjadi, dia melihat Hibari berdiri tidak jauh di depannya sambil memegang sepasang tonfa di tangannya. Lalu di hadapannya terdapat beberapa orang yang pingsan dan memiliki beberapa luka memar.

'Eh? Apa dia menyelamatkan ku?' Tanya Ichigo dalam pikirannya sambil melihat Hibari dengan keheranan.

"Minggir, Hibari! Kami mau menghabisi gadis sialan itu! Jadi jangan menghalangi kami, jika kau tidak mau mati!" Ancam salah satu anggota Sakurazaki.

"Hn, seperti kalian bisa membunuhku. Lagipula, bukankah awalnya kalian mengincarku, Herbivora?" Tanya Hibari sambil memandangi anggota Sakurazaki dengan kesal. "Aku tidak suka jika kalian mengabaikanku." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang membuat para yakuza tersebut mengambil beberapa langkah mundur karena ketakutan.

"*Bersiul* Keren~. Ternyata sesuai apa yang kau katakan, Castor. Dia memang bukan bocah biasa." Kata Ichigo ke Castor sambil melihat aura kemarahan Hibari dengan kagum.

"Hn, aku jadi ingin mencoba rasa darahnya. Mungkin rasanya lezat~." Kata Castor dengan mata penuh nafsu yang secara tiba-tiba berada di samping Ichigo.

Mendengar perkataan Castor, langsung membuat Ichigo langsung keringat jatuh. "O-oi, saat ini kau itu serigala, bukannya seorang vampire, Castor." Katanya sambil menatap Castor dengan keheranan.

"Tapi.." Kata Hibari tenang yang membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju kepadanya. "Aku jauh tidak suka jika ada yang merebut mangsaku dan itu membuatku ingin menggigit orang itu sampai mati." Katanya sebelum menerjang ke arah Ichigo dan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mengalami rahang menurun dan syok berat.

"Gyyyaaaa!" Pekik Ichigo sambil menghindar dari serangan Hibari. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Memangnya apa salahku?" Tanya Ichigo dengan kesalnya.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi, Herbivora!" Kata Hibari sambil menatap Ichigo dengan death glare. "Kau sudah merebut mangsa yang paling ingin kuhabisi." Katanya dengan kesal dan kembali menerjang Ichigo.

"Cho-chotto ***Menghindar*** Matte! A-ku juga ***menghindar*** tidak mau menyerang orang itu, tahu!" Kata Ichigo yang berusaha menenangkan Hibari sambil menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Hibari. "Aku menghajar orang itu ***melompat*** karena dia memandangku dengan ***menunduk*** tatapan penuh nafsu. Jadi sudah sewajarnya ***melompat*** aku menghajar orang itu, kan?"

"Aku tdak peduli dengan alasanmu. Aku tetap tidak suka kau merebut mangsaku! Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati!" Kata Hibari yang terus menyerang Ichigo tanpa henti.

"AAAAAHHH! KENAPA AKU JADI SIAL BEGINI, SIH?" Teriak Ichigo sambil menangis dan tetap menghindari serangan yang diberikan padanya. "CASTOR, TASUKETEEEEE!" Rengeknya.

"Wah, bocah yang menarik. Aku jadi ingin mencoba rasa darahnya." Gumam Castor dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain sambil melihat Hibari dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Jangan membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Castor!" Bentak Ichigo kesal karena dia bisa melihat isi pikiran Castor saat ini. "Kalian juga, kenapa diam saja! Bukannya kalian ingin menghabisi bocah ini? Kenapa malah bengong, huh?" Tanya Ichigo dengan kesalnya ke anggota Sakurazaki yang sedari tadi terdiam karena syok.

Mendengar amukan Ichigo, membuat para anggota yakuza tersebut tersadar dari syok mereka.

"Hei, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bos memerintahkan kita untuk menghabisi si skylark, bukan?" Tanya salah satu anggota Sakurazaki.

"Tapi kita harus membalaskan dendam bos yang dihajar oleh gadis sialan itu." Kata anggota yang lainnya dan membuat Ichigo yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal.

"Hei, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus!" Seru anggota yang lainnya dan membuat yang lainnya kebingungan.

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Kalau kita membiarkan si skylark dan gadis sialan itu saling bertarung, kita tidak perlu turun tangan. Karena mereka akan saling menghabisi satu sama lainnya. Lalu jika mereka salah satu mereka masih bertahan, kita tinggal menghabisinya dan kita akan mendapatkan bonus dari bos tanpa harus bersusah payah!" Kata salah satu anggota tersebut dengan penuh semangat dan membuat anggota yang lainnya juga ikut semangat.

"Benar juga! Ini seperti sekali mendayung dua pulau terlewati!"

"Hahaha! Kenapa kita tidak sadar sedari tadi, ya?"

"Bonus sudah di depan mata kita!"

"Sepertinya kalian sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan bonus, huh?" Tanya Ichigo yang langsung membuat anggota yakuza tersebut membatu dan perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

Ketika mereka menoleh ke arah Ichigo mereka melihat wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum dengan ramah dengan Hibari yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mendeath glare mereka dengan mata onyx miliknya. Melihat hal ini membuat anggota Sakurazaki yakin 120% kalau Ichigo dan Hibari mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kami saja yang memberikan bonus kepada kalian?" Tawar Ichigo kepada anggota yakuza tersebut dengan wajah ramah sambil mendekati anggota Sakurazaki yang gemetaran. Karena walaupun Ichigo tersenyum ramah, mereka bisa melihat aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menggigit mati siapapun yang mencoba menggunakan diriku untuk kepentingan egois mereka!" Kata Hibari sambil mendekati anggota sakurazaki dan mengayunkan tonfanya.

Melihat kedua orang yang di hadapan mereka, para anggota Sakurazaki hanya bisa menyadari bahwa bonus yang mereka harapkan telah melayang pergi.

"WAAAAAAAA! AMPUNI KAMIIIIIIIII!" Teriak seluruh anggota Sakurazaki sebelum dihabisi oleh Ichigo dan Hibari yang mengamuk.

* * *

><p><em>10 menit kemudian<em>

"Piuh, akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Ichigo sambil melihat tumpukan anggota yakuza Sakurazaki yakuza yang babak belur dihajarnya bersama Hibari. "Nah, sekarang aku hanya perlu mencemaskan bagaimana canya kabur dari hukuman-"

Sebelum Ichigo selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba Ichigo mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tanpa sengaja menghentikan sebuah tonfa yang hampir bisa meretakkan tulang kepalanya.

"Uh, kalau aku tahu kau segini menyebalkan, aku tidak perlu membantumu." Gerutu Ichigo yang menatap Hibari dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari siapapun." Kata Hibari sebelum menarik kembali tonfanya. "Akan tetapi, untuk seorang yang memiliki penampilan herbivora, ternyata kau memiliki kemampuan setingkat dengan omnivora. Siapa namamu, omnivora?" Tambahnya sambil menatap Ichigo dengan teliti.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hibari langsung membuat Ichigo keringat jatuh. "Huh? Aku gak ngerti apa maksudmu, tapi aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Gumam Ichigo yang kebingungan. _'Dia bocah yang aneh. Apa maksudnya dengan herbivora dan omnivora? Aku kan suka makan apa saja, kecuali wortel, sih.'_ Pikirnya. "Aku Niwa Ichigo, aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini bersama ibu angkatku. Namamu Hibari Kyouya, bukan?"

"Ho, pantas aku baru pertama kalinya melihatmu, omnivore." Kata Hibari. "Ya, namaku Hibari Kyouya. Aku pemimpin dari Komite Disiplin di SMP Namimori. Ingat itu baik-baik atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Ancamnya sambil mengangkat tonfanya dan membuat Ichigo tambah heran.

'_Aku yakin bocah ini bisa jadi berteman akrab dengan Castor.'_ Pikir Ichigo keheranan. "Hm, tunggu dulu. Barusan kau mengatakan SMP Namimori, bukan? Apa kau salah satu murid di sekolah itu?"

"Bukannya itu sudah jelas, omnivora!" Kata Hibari. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang bersekolah di sekolah baruku secepat ini." Kata Ichigo dengan riangnya. "Mulai besok aku akan menjadi murid kelas satu di SMP Namimori. Mohon bantuannya, Kyou-chan~."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo, membuat Hibari mengangkat alisnya sebelum menyeringai senang yang membuat Ichigo merinding dan merasakan firasat buruk yang membuatnya agak menyesal telah mengatakan kalau dia murid baru di SMP Namimori. Kemudian Hibari mengambil sebuah armband dari saku bajunya.

"Omnivora, mulai besok kau akan menjadi anggota Komite Disiplin sebagai seketarisku." Kata Hibari sambil menyerahkan armband bertuliskan Fuuki dalam huruf kanji. "Berani menolak, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Ancamnya sambil mengangkat salah satu tonfanya dan sekali lagi membuat Ichigo berkeringat jatuh.

"Yah, terserahlah." Kata Ichigo yang pasrah. Karena dia yakin, dia akan mengalami hal yang merepotkan jika menolaknya. "Akan tetapi, bisa kau berhenti memanggilku 'omnivora'? Aku kan punya nama." Protesnya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu besok aku ingin kau harus datang ke sekolah jam 6 pagi! Berani terlambat, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Perintah Hibari yang beranjak pergi dan tidak mempedulikan protes dari Ichigo.

Mendengar apa yang diperintahkan Hibari, langsung membuat Ichigo panik. "Nani? Kenapa aku harus datang sepagi itu? Bukannya jam masuk sekolah itu jam 8 pagi?" protes Ichigo kesal. Dia sangat tidak suka jika harus datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta, walaupun dia termasuk orang yang suka bangun pagi.

"Jangan protes, omnivore!" Perintah Hibari sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan mendeath glare Ichigo yang mengeluh dan membuat Ichigo menciut. "Jam 6 pagi adalah jam wajib untuk seluruh anggota Komite Disiplin untuk berkumpul sebelum memulai aktifitas!" Tambahnya sebelum menatap Castor yang berada di dekat kaki Ichigo yang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang syok.

Setelah yakin Hibari telah pergi menjauh dari kuil, Ichigo langsung mendesah lemas. "Huh, sungguh bocah yang menyusahkan." Keluh Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong, Castor. Kenapa aku merasa kalau aku tidak akan dianggap sebagai murid biasa jika aku bergabung dengan Komite Disiplin?" Tanyanya sambil melihat armband yang baru saja diberikan oleh Hibari.

"Huh, mana aku tahu soal itu." Jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah Hibari pergi. _'Hn, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku bukan anak serigala biasa.'_ Pikirnya sambil mengingat tatapan yang diberikan Hibari. "Oi, bukannya lebih baik kau segera berdoa di kuil? Aku sudah lapar, nih." Keluh Castor yang langsung membuat Ichigo tersadar.

"Ah. Kau benar!" Serunya sambil berlari menuju kuil dan mengeluarkan uang 500 yen dari dompetnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin ikut berdoa juga, Castor?" Tanyanya sebelum melempar koin tersebut ke dalam kotak amal.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya adanya dewa." Jawab Castor sambil menjilati tubuhnya.

"Okay." Kata Ichigo yang kemudian melempar koin dan menepuk tangannya sebelum berdoa. _'Semoga kehidupan baruku lebih baik dari sebelumnya.'_ Doanya penuh harap. "Yap, aku sudah selesai. Ayo, kita pulang, Castor! Aku yakin, Nagase sudah membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk kita." Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan kuil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah meminta keselamatan dari hukuman Shinya?" Tanya Castor sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan bosan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Castor, langsung membuat tubuh Ichigo membeku. "AKU LUPA!" Teriaknya sambil kembali menuju kuil dan mengeluarkan uang 5000 yen dari dompetnya ke dalam kotak amal. "Aku mohon, semoga Shinya-kun tidak mengetahui aku berkelahi, Kami-sama!" rengeknya sambil mengulangi doanya berkali-kali dan membuat Castor keringat jatuh.

'_Dasar anak aneh. Apa dia memang salah satu kepercayaan orang itu?'_ Pikir Castor yang keheranan dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Ichigo, mulai besok kau akan mengalami hal yang tidak pernah kau duga." Katanya sambil melihat Ichigo yang masih berdoa. "Akan tetapi, aku percaya kau bisa mengatasinya, Karena ini adalah kisahmu." Kaatanya sambil melihat ke langit biru yang cerah.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**TBC**

**…**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Omake ~<strong>

"Ta-tadaima" Kata Ichigo dengan gugup sambil memasuki sebuah mansion yang sangat besar besama Castor.

"Ah, okaeri nasai, Ichigo-san, Castor-san." Sapa seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pendek dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam. "Apa kalian sudah berdoa di kuil Namimori?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Ah, ya, begitulah. hahaha" Jawab Ichigo dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau terlihat pucat, Ichigo?" Tanya pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti ichigo. Akan tetapi, dia memiliki mata yang tajam dengan warna hijau terang.

"A-ah, Ti-tidak k-kok! Mung-mungkin aku hanya kelelahan sehabis ja-jalan-jalan di kota ini. Ya pasti karena lelah! Hahahaha…" Jawab Ichigo gugup dan membuat heran kedua pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. "A-ano, Nagase-san, Ren-san. Apa shinya-kun sudah pu-pulang?" Tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling dengan gugup.

Sebelum Nagase dan Ren bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, dari arah tangga turun dua orang pria yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ah, okaeri, my little strawberry" Sapa salah seorang pria yang memakai kinagashi berwarna abu-abu gelap sambil memeluk Ichigo dengan eratnya. "Aku sangat khawatir dengan dirimu. Karena kau belum pulang sedari-"

_**PLAAK**_

"Mau sampai kapan kau memeluknya, pedofil?" Tanya Ren yang memukul pria berambut hitam dan memiliki mata violet tersebut dengan sebuah harisen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ren-chan! Beraninya kau memukul ore-sama!" Protes Pria tersebut dengan kesalnya.

"Aku hanya menyadarkan seorang baka-pedofil yang ada di hadapanku." Kata Ren santai.

"Jangan menyebutku baka-pedofil, kitsune!" Protes pria tersebut.

"Tolong tenanglah, Seon-sama!" Minta Nagase yang berusaha menenangkan pria bernama Seon tersebut.

"Ichigo, kau berkelahi lagi ya?" Tanya pria yang sedari tadi diam dan meneliti Ichigo dengan seksama dan membuat yang lainnya melihatnya, kecuali Ichigo yang langsung membeku.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat Ichigo berkeringat dingin. "Te-te-tentu saja tidak! Ma-mana mung-mungkin aku ber-berkelahi di ha-hari per-pertamaku di ko-kota ini, Shinya-kun." Jawab Ichigo sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan pria berambut biru dan bermata emas yang ada dihadapannya.

Melihat sifat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya membuat pria bernama Shinya menjadi kesal. "Hoh, kau mulai berani berbohong pada ibumu, ya, Niwa Ichigo?" Tanya Shinya sambil tersenyum bahagia, tapi bagi orang lain, senyuman tersebut seperti senyuman dewa kematian yang siap mengambil nyawa pemuda bernama Ichigo yang ada dihadapannya. "Ikut aku sebentar, ya, my dear son!" Kata Shinya riang sambil menarik Ichigo ke sebuah ruangan.

"Tidak mau! Tasuketekureee, Castooooorrr!" Rengek Ichigo sebelum dia terseret masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dia anggap sebagai ruang eksekusinya.

"Ano, Castor-san. Apa benar Ichigo-san berkelahi?" Tanya Nagase yang penasaran dan khawatir dengan nyawa Ichigo.

"Ya, dia baru saja berkelahi dengan kelompok Yakuza bernama Sakurazaki." Jawab Castor yang membuat ketiga pria yang ada di dekatnya terkejut.

"Maksudmu sakurazaki yang suka mengaku yakuza terkuat di kota ini?" Tanya Ren sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, tapi Ichigo berkelahi dengan mereka, karena mereka berusaha menghabisi seorang bocah dengan jumlah yang banyak." Kata Castor yang membuat ketiga pria yang dihadapannya kembali terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, keponakan kecilku sama sekali tidak bersalah! Dia hanya berusaha menjadi super hero di hari pertamanya di kota ini!" Kata Seon sambil menangis bahagia. Karena mendengar Ichigo telah melakukan berbuatan baik. "Tunggu aku, my little strawberry! Ore-sama akan menyelamatkanmu dari demon-aniki!" Serunya sambil menerjang ke ruangan yang dimasuki Ichigo dan Shinya.

Ketika Seon memasuki ruangan tersebut, Nagase, Ren dan Castor dapat mendengar suara rintihan Seon dan juga teriakan Ichigo. Lalu tak lama kemudian Shinya membuka pintu dan membuang Seon yang penuh dengan luka pukulan dari ruangan sebelum menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut dan kembali mengeksekusi Ichigo.

"Se-Seon-sama, daijoubu desu ka?" Tanya Nagase yang langsung menghampirinya.

"A-Aniki...jangan lu-lukai my little straw...berry!" Kata Seon sebelum pingsan dan membuat syok Nagase.

"Huh, dasar idiot!" Kata Ren sambil melihat Seon yang pingsan dihajar Shinya. "Nagase, kau urus dia! Aku mau mengecek gudang." Kata Ren yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa menunggu jawaban Nagase.

'_Dasar kumpulan manusia bodoh' _Gerutu Castor dalam pikirannya sambil melihat yang lainnya. _'Kalau seperti ini aku ingin segera kembali asal.'_ Pikirnya lemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy :<strong> Bagaimana? Apa chapter ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya? Aku harap lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan membuat kalian menyukainya. _'terutama aku harap Hibari tidak terlihat OOC'_

**Reborn :** Hn, bagus juga, tapi Hibari terlalu banyak mengatakan 'aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati'. ***katanya yang langsung membuat syok author***

**Vikuppy :** Hah, masa? ***Langsung membaca ulang*** Ukh, kau benar! Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mempublish chapter ini. ***langsung nangis di pojokan***

**Reborn :** Apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu tolong reviewnya dan ciaossu ***Langsung pergi meninggalkan vikuppy yang masih menangis di pojokkan***


	4. Story 002:Meet Tsuna,Reborn and 3 others

**Title: **Ichigo's Story

**Pairing: **HibarixOCmale

**Genre: **Adventure/Family

**Rating: **T

**Previous:** Seorang pemuda bernama Niwa Ichigo, berniat mengunjungi kuil Namimori bersama Castor, seekor anak serigala kutub yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Akan tetapi, ketika sampai di kuil, Ichigo terpaksa harus membantu Hibari Kyouya yang sedang dikepung oleh kelompok yakuza. Kemudian, tanpa diduga oleh Ichigo, Hibari menjadikannya sebagai salah satu anggota komite disiplin sebagai seketarisnya.

**Warnings: **kisah ini **YAOI, penuh para OC dan kemungkinan adanya OOC**! btw, sebelum membaca chapter ini, lebih baik lihat chapter sebelumnya. soalnya aku baru saja melakukan perubahan di chapter sebelumnya. Thx.

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Tapi ide fanfic ini dan para OC adalah milikku.

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Time~<strong>

Thanx untuk **Ileyra** yang sudah mengreview kisah ini~. bahkan memberikan 2 review sekaligus^^. Jadi, mari kita bahas review darinya. pertama, aku ucapkan beribu terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca kisah ini, bahkan kau yang tidak suka dengan OC dan terima kasih sudah memuji plot cerita ini.(Aku super terharu*langsung nangis*).

Kemudian aku minta maaf soal, terjadinya bold di chapter sebelumnya, tapi aku telah mengubahnya (bahkan aku juga mengubah sedikit cerita chapter sebelumnya^^;). lalu, aku juga minta maaf soal typo & sekarang aku sedang berlatih agar tidak terjadi Typo lagi. Jadi, aku harap tidak ada kesalahan lagi di kedepannya.

Terakhir, soal Shinya, kau tidak salah tanggap atau lainnya. memang aku yang sengaja menulisnya begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya. Takut terjadi spoiler, tapi aku tidak melarangmu untuk menebak-nebak, kok XD.

yap, aku rasa itu saja balasannya reviewnya. aku harap kau menyukai jawaban dariku. tolong mohon dukung kisah ini, **Ileyra**!

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Arc –Story 002-<strong>

**Meet Tsuna, Reborn and 3 others**

****:::****

**_"I Hope everything was running smoothly, boss."_ [unknown]**

* * *

><p>Di salah satu pantai yang tenang dan indah, terdapat seorang perempuan yang sedang menikmati pemandangan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan pergi dari hadapannya. Lalu di sampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang seusia dengan perempuan tersebut, pemuda tersebut juga ikut menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh sang dewi Amaterasu sebelum digantikan oleh dewi Tsukiyomi.<p>

"Indahnya! Aku sangat senang bisa melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Arigatou, Tsuna-kun" Kata gadis tersebut sebelum menoleh kepada pemuda yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya.

"Iie. kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Kyoko-chan" Kata pemuda bernama Tsuna sambil memandangi gadis bernama Kyoko dengan tatapan lembut. "Lagipula, aku akan selalu membawamu ke tempat yang kau sukai."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna membuat Kyoko menjadi gembira. "Sungguh! Kau berjanji Tsuna-kun?" Tanya Kyoko dengan penuh harap yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Tsuna.

"Ya, aku berjanji. Aku janji akan membawamu ke tempat kau suka. Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyoko-chan" Kata Tsuna dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menyentuh bahu Kyoko dan mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan dan yang akan dilakukan Tsuna padanya, membuat jantung Kyoko berdetak dengan cepat. Kyoko hanya bisa memejamkan matanya yang tak lama kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Tsuna merasa dirinya telah terbang ke langit ketujuh. Awalnya dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis yang ada di hadapannya akan menerima ciuman yang diberikannya. Seandainya ini adalah mimpi, dia berharap dirinya tidak akan terbangun dari mimpi ini.

"Kyo-"

"Hahi! Haru bahagia desu!" Seru seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut bewarna coklat dan entah bagaimana, dia telah berada di tempat yang tadinya Kyoko berada. Hal ini tentunya membuat Tsuna langsung Syok.

"HA-HAAAAARUUUUUU?" Teriak Tsuna dengan histeris. "KE-KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI? KE MANA KYOKO-CHAN?" Tanyanya yang tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hahi, kenapa Tsuna-san menanyakan hal itu? Sejak awal, di sini hanya ada kita berdua, Tsuna-san." Jawab Haru yang kebingungan dengan sikap Tsuna. "Ah, tapi hari ini Haru bahagia sekali, desu! Akhirnya Tsuna-san menyadari perasaan Tsuna-san pada Haru, desu! " yang langsung memeluk erat Tsuna yang masih syok.

"MUSTAHIIIIIIIL?" Teriak Tsuna yang tidak percaya dan berharap dia segera terbangun dari mimpinya.

Lalu, sesuai harap Tsuna, dia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan sedikit berkeringat.

"*Mendesah* Syukurlah itu hanya-"

_**BUUUUK**_

"Pagi dame-Tsuna." Sapa seorang bayi yang memotong perkataan Tsuna. Bayi tersebut memakai setelan jas dengan topi fendora di kepalanya dan di tangannya terdapat palu besar bewarna hijau yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi seekor bunglon berwarna hijau.

"Reborn! Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara normal?" Tanya Tsuna dengan kesal sambil mengelus wajahnya yang sakit karena terkena hantaman dari palu yang merupakan perubahan wujud dari Leon, bunglon yang merupakan partner dari Reborn, sang guru privatnya.

"Itu hukuman karena kau belum bangun sebelum sarapan dimulai Dame-Tsuna. Lagipula, aku merasa ada yang kurang, jika aku belum membangunkanmu dengan cara vongola." Jawab Reborn sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Bentak Tsuna yang kesal dengan jawaban guru privatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap Dame-Tsuna, kecuali kau mau terlambat menyambut murid baru di kelasmu dan menerima gigitan dari Hibari." Kata Reborn yang mengabaikan amarah muridnya sambil memperlihatkan jam yang menunjukkan jam 7:44 yang mengartikan 16 menit lagi sebelum sekolah akan dimulai.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE? KENAPA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MEMBANGUNKANKU?" Teriak Tsuna panik dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengambil seragam Namimorinya dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Aku pikir, kau tidak berharap untuk bangun dari mimpimu yang sedang menghabisi waktu bersama dengan Kyoko di pantai." Kata Reborn sambil menyeringai yang otomatis membuat Tsuna bertambah kesal.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEE, AKU TIDAK MAU DIGIGIT MATI OLEH HIBARI-SAN?" Teriak Tsuna sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya, setelah selesai mandi yang ajaibnya selesai hanya dalam waktu 5 menit. Tsuna langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil bento-nya dan sepotong roti sebagai sarapan. "ITTEKIMASU!" Teriaknya sebelum keluar rumah dan berlari menuju sekolah.

"Itterasai, Tsu-kun!" Seru seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut dan mata bewarna coklat sambil melihat putra satu-satunya yang berlari pergi sekolah bersama Reborn yang duduk di bahu Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ichigo PoV]<strong>

"Dame! Ini benar-benar Dame! Sebenarnya di mana letak sekolahnya, sih?" Keluhku sambil berlari dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari bangunan sekolahku yang baru. "Aku pasti akan digigit mati oleh Kyou-chan" Gerutuku sambil membayangkan sang ketua komite disiplin mencoba membunuhku dengan tonfa miliknya yang membuatku merinding.

Ketika aku terlalu sibuk di dalam pikiranku, aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ada suara lari seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahku dari persimpangan yang ada di depanku. Ketika aku berjalan di depan jalan tersebut, aku mendengar suara yang meneriakkan kata "Awas!" dengan keras. Akan tetapi, sebelum aku bisa melihat siapa yang berteriak, aku dan orang tersebut bertubrukan dan membuat kami berdua terjatuh dengan orang tersebut di atasku.

"Go-gomen, daijoubu desu ka? Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi tidak memperhatikan sekitarku." Kata orang yang menubrukku dan segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik sa-" Kataku sambil menerima uluran tangannya. Akan tetapi, ketika aku melihat wajah orang yang menabrakku, mataku langsung melebar, begitu juga dengan orang tersebut.

Di hadapanku berdiri seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata coklat dengan memakai seragam Namimori yang saat ini sedang aku pakai. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana. Ketika aku melihat sosok pemuda tersebut aku merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Eh.. ano.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda tersebut yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatapku dengan khawatir.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut, membuatku langsung tersadar dari perasaan aneh tersebut dan segera berdiri dengan bantuan orang tersebut. "Ah, ya. Namaku Niwa Ichigo dan panggil aku 'Ichigo'. Aku minta maaf karena menghalangi jalanmu. Kau juga baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanyaku yang takut kalau aku tanpa sengaja melukai pemuda yang ada dihadapanku. _'Aneh, Kenapa barusan aku merasa kalau aku mengenal orang ini?'_ Pikirku kebingungan.

"Ti-tidak apa, a-aku juga bersalah. E-eto, namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi kau bisa memanggilku 'Tsuna'." Kata Tsuna dengan gugup. "A-ano, apa kau bersekolah di SMP Namimori juga? Tapi, rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Tanyanya sambil melihat diriku yang memakai seragam SMP Namimori khusus untuk laki-laki.

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba ada seorang bayi yang muncul dari bawah dan menendang dagu Tsuna yang membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang.

"Kau sungguh payah, Dame-Tsuna. Wajar saja kalau kau belum pernah melihatnya. Karena dia adalah murid baru di sekolahmu dan akan menjadi teman sekelasmu yang baru." Kata Bayi tersebut sambil melihat Tsuna yang sedang memegang dagunya dan mengeluh kesakitan.

Aku yang melihat kejadian tersebut, langsung terkejut dan melebarkan mataku kembali. Bukan karena Tsuna ditendang oleh seorang anak bayi, tapi Karena bayi yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah Reborn sang hitman no.1 di dunia mafia, salah satu Arcobaleno dan sekaligus merupakan kepercayaan Vongola Nono.

'_Kenapa Reborn ada di sini?'_ Pikirku panik sambil menatap sosok Reborn yang memunggungi ku. _'Aku memang mendengar kalau dia diperintahkan Nono ke jepang untuk melatih Vongola Decimo, tapi…'_ Pikirku yang kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. _'Tunggu sebentar, jika Reborn berada di sini dan bersama Tsuna. Maka Tsuna adalah Vongola Decimo?'_ Pikirku yang langsung keringat dingin "GAWAAAAAAAAAT!" Teriakku histeris yang tanpa aku sadari membuat perhatian Tsuna dan Reborn kempali padaku.

"Ano, Ichigo-san. Apanya yang gawat?" Tanya Tsuna dengan khawatir.

"Eh…err…it-itu..." Jawabku gugup. "A-aku baru ingat kalau aku tersesat. Jadi, Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke sekolah, Tsuna?" Mintaku pada Tsuna sambil berdoa agar mereka percaya dengan kata-kataku.

"Ah, ya. Tidak masalah." Kata Tsuna yang masih terlihat khawatir.

"Hn, kalau begitu kalian harus segera pergi. Karena tinggal 6 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi." Kata Reborn sambil memperlihatkan jam yang sepertinya merupakan perubahan wujud Leon dan membuat Tsuna menjadi panik.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIE! MUSTAHIL KITA BISA SAMPAI DI SEKOLAH DALAM 6 MENIT! BAGAIMANA INI? KITA PASTI DIGIGIT SAMPAI MATI OLEH HIBARI-SAN." Teriak Tsuna stress.

'_Heh, sepertinya Kyou-chan lumayan terkenal juga. Walaupun dalam hal yang tidak baik.'_ Pikirku sambil sweatdrop dan melihat Tsuna yang panik.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya. Lagipula, kau sudah janji untuk mengantarkan Ichigo ke sekolah, Dame-Tsuna." Kata Reborn yang membuat aku dan Tsuna melihatnya. Begitu kami melihatnya, Leon merubah wujudnya lagi menjadi sebuah pistol bewarna hijau di tangan Reborn. "Antarkan Ichigo ke sekolah dengan dying will-mu!" perintahnya sebelum menembakkan peluru Dying will kepada Tsuna dan membuat Tsuna pingsan.

'_Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat peluru Dying will?'_ Pikirku sambil melihat tubuh Tsuna yang mulai bersinar dan munculnya Flame di kepalanya.

"REBORN!" Teriak Tsuna yang langsung berdiri dengan hanya memakai bokser merah. Karena bajunya yang tiba-tiba robek. "AKU AKAN MENGANTARKAN ICHIGO-SAN KE SEKOLAH TEPAT WAKTU DENGAN DYING WILL-KU!" Serunya dengan keras sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

'_I-ini yang disebut Dying Will Mode?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati sambil melihat Tsuna dengan syok.

Kemudian Tsuna langsung melihatku yang masih syok dan menggendongku ala pengantin sebelum lari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Waktunya Dying will" Kata Reborn sambil melihat Tsuna membawaku pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal PoV]<strong>

"Ichigo-san, pegangan yang erat! Kita akan lewat jalan pintas!" Perintah Tsuna sebelum dia melompat tinggi dan berlari dengan melompati atap rumah.

"Ha-Hai." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pegangannya dengan lingkarkan tangannya ke leher Tsuna lebih erat. _'Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Dying will mode bisa sehebat ini!'_ Pikirnya kagum dengan kecepatan lari Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em>Di salah satu persimpangan jalan dekat SMP Namimori.<em>

"Cih, sungguh menyebalkan! Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemput Juudaime. Aku yakin Juudaime pasti sudah sampai di sekolah sekarang." Gerutu seseorang yang memiliki rambut abu-abu dan bermata hijau sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok dengan pematiknya. "Tapi karena harus mengisi ulang persedian dinamit, Mau tidak mau aku tidak bisa-"

"Oi, kau yang bernama Gokudera Hayato, bukan?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong keluhan pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Huh? Siapa kau ini?" Tanya pemuda bernama Gokudera dengan wajah bosan sambil menatap orang yang memiliki badan yang besar dengan memakai seragam gakuran yang ada dihadapannya.

"Heh, sungguh sombong." Kata orang tersebut. "Kami dengar kau lumayan kuat. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengetes kemampuanmu." Katanya yang kemudian muncul sekitar 20 orang di belakangnya sambil membawa beberapa benda, seperti pemukul kasti, tongkat besi, rantai atau yang lainnya.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti kalian?" Desisnya kesal. "Yah, sudahlah. Aku akan melayani kalian. Kebetulan aku sedang bad mood." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan 8 dinamit di tangannya.

"Bagus! Bersiaplah untuk-"

Sebelum orang yang berniat menyerang Gokudera selesai bicara, tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakkan kata 'Minggir!' dengan sangat keras yang tak jauh dari arah belakang Gokudera.

'_Hm, ini seperti suara Juudaime?'_ Pikir Gokudera yang merasa suara orang yang berteriak adalah sang Juudaimenya yang berharga. "Juudaime!" Teriaknya dengan wajah bahagia sambil langsung menoleh ke arah belakang untuk menyambut sang Juudaime-nya.

Sesuai yang diperkirakan oleh Gokudera, dia memang melihat Tsuna yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dalam kondisi dying will mode. Akan tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah melihat Tsuna sedang menggendong seorang gadis berambut merah yang memakai seragam SMP namimori khusus untuk laki-laki.

'_Kenapa Juudaime menggendong seorang perempuan?'_ Tanya Gokudera di dalam pikirannya dengan syok.

"MINGGIR! JANGAN MENGHALANGI JALANKU!" Teriak Tsuna yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan membuat orang-orang yang berniat menyerang Gokudera sampai terpental seperti sebuah kertas yang tertiup angin kencang ketika Tsuna melewati mereka. (AN: Gokudera tidak terkena, karena dia berhasil menyingkir sebelum Tsuna lewat.)

Gokudera yang melihat itu hanya bisa syok, sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan berusaha mengejar Tsuna sambil meneriakkan kata 'Juudaime' tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang tadinya menantangnya berkelahi.

"A-apa ba-barusan itu?" Tanya orang yang menantang Gokudera sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

* * *

><p><em>Di SMP Namimori, dekat gerbang sekolah.<em>

"Yo Senpai, Ohayo" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata coklat kepada seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan mata abu-abu.

"Oh, Yamamoto, Ohayo to the extream!" Balas pemuda berambut putih tersebut dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hahaha, seperti biasanya, Senpai selalu semangat." Kata pemuda bernama Yamamoto yang melihat semangat tinggi yang dimiliki Senpai-nya tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Motoku adalah Extream!" Kata pemuda tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak bersama Sawada dan si kepala-gurita?" Tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Tidak, pagi ini aku ada kegiatan klub. Jadinya aku tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama mereka." Kata Yamamoto menjelaskan kepada Ryohei. (AN: aku langsung sebutkan Ryohei, karena aku sudah yakin, kalian semua tahu siapa yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Yamamoto :p)

"Hm, Padahal hari ini aku ingin mengajak Sawada masuk ke klub-"

Sebelum Ryohei bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia dan Yamamoto serta semua murid yang masih ada di dekat gerbang sekolah mendengar suara seseorang yang meneriakkan kata 'Minggir!' dengan suara keras dari luar gerbang sekolah.

Ketika semuanya melihat siapa yang berteriak sekencang itu, mereka semua melihat Tsuna yang berlari dengan kencangnya dan hanya memakai bokser-nya. Akan tetapi, yang membuat semuanya terkejut adalah ketika mereka semua melihat Tsuna menggendong seorang gadis berambut merah yang memakai seragam SMP Namimori khusus untuk laki-laki.

"Eh, kenapa Tsuna menggendong gadis itu?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan keheranan yang selaras dengan isi pikiran semua murid yang masih ada di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Ketika Tsuna tiba di sekolah, Dying Will mode-nya langsung menghilang dan membuat Tsuna langsung mendesah lemas. "*mendesah* Akhirnya aku tiba tepat waktu ke sekolah." Gumamnya lemas.

"Ano, Tsuna. Aku pikir kau sudah harus menurunkanku." Kata Ichigo yang masih digendong Tsuna. Mengetahui hal ini, Tsuna langsung dan langsung menurunkan Ichigo. "Su-sumimasen, Ichigo-san!" Kata Tsuna dengan Gugupnya. _'Akh, Ini memalukan! Aku malah menggendong gadis lain ke sekolah. Kyoko-chan pasti akan salah paham.'_ Pikirnya panic sambil membayangkan Kyoko yang salah paham dengannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf dan terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku ke sekolah, Tsuna." Kata Ichigo sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna. Ohayo." Sapa Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Tsuna dan meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Tsuna.

"O-ohayo, Yamamoto." Balas Tsuna.

"Sawada! Ohayo to the extream!" Sapa Ryohei dengan penuh semangat.

"O-ohayo, Onii-san."

"Ne, Tsuna. Siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Yamamoto penasaran sambil menatap Ichigo.

Sebelum Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto, dia mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Juudaime'. Ketika dia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, dia melihat Gokudera yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Juudaime! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Gokudera panik sambil memeriksa Tsuna dengan teliti.

"A-aa, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Tsuna yang langsung membuat Gokudera mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah! Aku sempat khawatir melihat Juudaime yang berlari sambil membawa seorang gadis-!" Kata Gokudera yang langsung teringat sesuatu. "Di mana orang itu! Berani-beraninya dia membuat Juudaime menggendongnya!" katanya kesal sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Maksudmu aku?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk dirinya dan membuat Gokudera menatapnya.

"Ya, kau! Beraninya kau memaksa Juudaime menggendongmu!" Bentak Gokudera sambil menunjuk Ichigo dengan kesal. "Aku akan meledakkan-mu, karena membuat Juudaime melakukan hal itu!" Katanya yang langsung mengeluarkan dinamitnya dan membuat Tsuna panik.

"He-hentikan, Gokudera-kun! Ichigo-san sama sekali tidak memaksaku melakukan hal itu! Justru aku yang sengaja menggendongnya, karena kami hampir telat datang ke sekolah." Kata Tsuna yang berusaha menghentikan Gokudera.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Gokudera yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Tsuna. "Kalau Juudaime berkata seperti, maka apa boleh buat." Gumamnya sambil menyimpan kembali dinamitnya dan membuat Tsuna langsung lega.

"Hahaha, seperti biasanya. Kau selalu protektif pada Tsuna, Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto yang masih melingkarkan tangannya pada Tsuna dan membuat Gokudera langsung kesal.

"Hei, jangan sok akrab dengan Juudaime, baseball-freak!" Perintah Gokudera sambil menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan marah, tapi hanya diabaikan oleh Yamamoto.

"Tapi, siapa kau ini? Kenapa kau bisa membuat Tsuna membawamu ke sekolah?" Tanya Ryohei yang menatap Ichigo dengan bingung dan membuat ketiga kouhai-nya kembali menarik perhatian mereka pada Ichigo.

"Ah, Perkenalkan. Namaku Niwa Ichigo, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Ichigo. Aku murid baru di sekolah ini dan akan sekelas dengan Tsuna, salam kenal." Kata Ichigo yang kemudian langsung menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kepada mereka berempat. "Lalu mengenai kenapa Tsuna bisa menggendongku ke sekolah. Karena tadi di tengah jalan kami berpapasan. Kemudian aku meminta Tsuna mengantarkanku ke sekolah karena aku tersesat yang dia langsung setujui. Akan tetapi, ketika tahu kami tidak akan sempat sampai tepat waktu, anak bayi bernama Reborn langsung menembak Tsuna dan setelah itu, Tsuna terjatuh dan bangkit lagi yang entah bagaimana bajunya terobek. Lalu dia menggendongku ke sini dengan menggunakan bokser-nya saja." Jelaskannya pada yang lain.

"Benarkah, Sawada?" Tanya Ryohei pada Tsuna.

"A-aa, Reborn menembakku lagi dengan peluru Dying Will lagi." Balas Tsuna lemas.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu kau akan sekelas juga denganku dan Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto yang melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Tsuna. "Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, salam kenal." Katanya riang.

"Cih, Namaku Gokudera Hayato dan aku adalah tangan kanan Jyudaime. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengganggu Jyudaime!" Ancam Gokudera.

"Hei, itu namanya tidak sopan pada murid baru! Apa lagi dia adalah teman sekelasmu yang baru, kepala-gurita!" Bentak Ryohei sambil memandangi Gokudera dengan tatapan kesal.

"Cerewet, kepala rumput! Aku mau bicara apa, itu terserah aku!" Kata Gokudera yang langsung membuatnya dan Ryohei saling mendeath glare.

"Maa maa, sebaiknya hentikan. Lebih baik senpai memperkenalkan diri pada Ichigo-chan." Kata Yamamoto yang berusaha menenangkan Gokudera dan Ryohei.

"Ah, kau benar! Aku adalah kapten klub tinju di SMP Namimori, Sasagawa Ryohei dan motoku adalah Extream!" Kata Ryohei dengan penuh semangat yang sampai membuat orang bisa melihat Ryohei seperti berdiri di pinggir tebing dengan di bawahnya terdapat ombak yang besar. melihat hal ini langsung membuat Tsuna langsung keringat jatuh dan membuat Gokudera kesal sedangkan Yamamoto hanya tersenyum.

"Wah, keren! Ryohei-kun Penuh jiwa membara, ya. Luar biasa." Puji Ichigo sambil bertepuk tangan dan membuat Tsuna dan Gokudera syok, sedangkan Yamamoto tertawa dan membuat Ryohei tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja! Setiap hari aku selalu penuh dengan jiwa membara to the extream!" Kata Ryohei yang membuat Ichigo bertepuk tangan lebih kencang dan semakin memuji Ryohei.

'_Me-mereka langsung akrab!'_ Pikir Tsuna yang syok dan pucat.

"Hahaha, sepertinya Ichigo-chan dan Senpai bisa jadi teman yang akrab, ya."

"Cih, apa bagusnya dari si idiot itu?" Tanya Gokudera yang menatap heran dengan keakraban Ichigo dan Ryohei.

"Kalian terlalu membuat keramaian, para Herbivora." Kata seseorang yang menghampiri Tsuna dan yang lainnya sambil mendeath glare mereka.

Melihat siapa yang berbicara langsung membuat murid lainnya melarikan diri dari gerbang sekolah, terkecuali Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

'_Ah, itu Kyou-chan.'_ Pikir Ichigo yang melihat Hibari sedang menghampiri mereka. _'Ternyata benar yang dikatakan oleh Ren, dia benar-benar ditakuti oleh banyak orang.'_ Pikirnya sambil melihat semua murid Nami-chuu yang berusaha melarikan diri ke dalam sekolah.

"Hi-hibari-san! Su-sumimasen, kami akan segera menuju kelas."

"Hahaha, maaf, Hibari."

"Cih, orang yang menyebalkan"

"Oh, Hibari! Kau mau bertarung denganku to the extream?" Tantang Ryohei dengan penuh semangat, tapi diabaikan oleh Hibari.

"Hm, sebaiknya kalian segera ke kelas sebelum aku menggigit kalian semua sampai mati." Katanya sambil mendeath glare mereka dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang tonfa.

"Hi-hiiiieee!" Pekik Tsuna. _'Sepertinya Hibari-san sedang bad mood!'_ Pikir Tsuna yang ketakutan yang mengingat Hibari biasanya tidak mengeluarkan tonfanya, jika dia tidak sedang marah atau bad mood.

Ichigo yang melihat Tsuna ketakutan, langsung mendesah. _'Untuk orang yang akan menjadi seorang bos mafia, dia lumayan payah juga. akan tetapi, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya, sih.'_ Pikir Ichigo. "Hei, Kyou-chan. Kau membuat Tsuna ketakutan." Katanya yang membuat semua orang terkejut, terkecuali Hibari yang hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Ichigo.

'_Eh? Kenapa gadis ini/Ichigo-san/Ichigo-chan/Niwa/ memanggil Hibari-san/Hibari dengan Kyou-chan?'_ Pikir mereka syok.

"Wao, aku tidak menyangka kau masih berani datang ke mari setelah terlambat 1 jam 58 menit 13 detik, omnivora." Kata Hibari sambil menyeringai senang dan mengambil pose siap menyerang. "Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Katanya yang langsung menerjang Ichigo dan membuat yang lainnya semakin terkejut.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ Pikir Tsuna dan yang lainnya syok.

'_Geh, dia benar-benar bocah yang menyebalkan!'_ Pikir Ichigo panik sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari amukan Hibari.

* * *

><p><em>Di atas Nami-chuu, di balon udara.<em>

"Hm, sepertinya Hibari dan Ichigo saling kenal." Pikir Reborn sambil melihat Hibari yang menerjang ke arah Ichigo dengan teropong. _'Jika Hibari memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan omnivora. Berarti dia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Kalau begitu, aku harus membuat Ichigo masuk ke keluarga Tsuna.'_ Pikirnya. _'Tapi, aku harus mencari tahu, siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa dia mengenal Nono dan Kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan orang itu?'_

* * *

><p><em>Di tempat lain yang tak jauh dari Nami-chuu.<em>

"Hm, sepertinya si Ichigo tepat waktu sampai di sekolah." Kata anak bayi berambut ungu sambil melihat Ichigo melalui teropong dari salah atap bangunan yang tinggi.

Kemudian dia memindahkan penglihatannya ke arah Tsuna dan kemudian ke Reborn yang sedang juga sedang mengintai. "Sepertinya rencana yang disusun olehnya, sesuai dengan rencana." Katanya yang kemudian menghentikan melihat melalui teropong. "Aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, bos." Harapnya sebelum menghilang dalam kabut.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: <strong>Ano, Tsuna... kenapa kau murung seperti itu? bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena cerita ini akhirnya update?***ngomong sambil melihat Tsuna yang menangis di pojokan***

**Tsuna: **So-soalnya***isak***dichapter ini Vi-vikuppy-san membuatku me-memimpikan***isak***Kyoko-chan, bahkan aku akhirnya bi-bisa menyatakan perasaanku dan menciumnya. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba se-semuanya berubah de-dengan***isak***munculnya Haru dan membuatku terbangun.

**Ichigo:**_ 'Sungguh kasihan. Vikuppy-san sungguh jahat membuat orang menderita begini.'_ Ne, Tsuna-san. mungkin Vikuppy hanya ingin kau berusaha mendorongmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyoko-chan. Agar mimpimu ketika menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyoko-chan menjadi kenyataan**. *berusaha menenangkan Tsuna.***

**Tsuna: **be-benarkah?***menatap Ichigo dengan penuh harap***

**Vikuppy:** itu benar. tapi karena kau terlalu dame, mungkin butuh bertahun-tahun untuk bisa membuat itu jadi kenyataan.***muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba dan membuat Tsuna semakin menangis***

**Ichigo: **Kenapa kau malah membuatnya makin menangis, Author bodoh!***marah-marah dan menembakkan pistol ke arah author menghilang* **Tsuna, jangan menanggapi dia, kau harus semangat!***Berusaha menenangkan Tsuna lagi* **Lalu aku mewakili semuanya mengucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Kemudian kami meminta kebaikan kalian dengan meluangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk mereview kisah ini. ciao!


	5. Story 003 part I: Shocking introductions

**Title: **Ichigo's Story

**Pairing: **HibarixOCmale.

**Genre: **Adventure/Family.

**Rating: **T

**Previous: **Secara tidak sengaja, Ichigo bertemu dengan Tsuna yang sama-sama terlambat datang ke sekolah dan berkat bantuan Reborn, mereka bisa sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Lalu, Ichigo berkenalan dengan Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Ryohei di depan gerbang sekolah. Akan tetapi Hibari muncul dan menghentikan perkenalan tersebut.

**Warnings: ****kisah** **ini** **YAOI, penuh para OC, kemungkinan adanya OOC dan ada sedikit typo**!

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Tapi ide fanfic ini dan para OC didalamnya adalah milikku. Hehehe~

AN: Gyaaaaa! Aku tidak menyangka, kalau hampir setahun tidak mengupdate cerita ini. Semoga saja kalian, tidak benci padaku dan masih mau membaca + mereview kisah T_T. Aku harap chapter baru ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya (teman2-ku menganggap kalau chapter ini bagus, sih :D). Btw, bagi kalian penasaran dengan pairing dari kisah ini, selain HibarixIchigo. Maka aku ijinkan melihat beberapa hint yang aku masukkan di chapter ini. Aku harap kalian menyukainya.

Lalu saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan Review, Story alert plus Favorite Story di cerita ini (aku benar-benar bahagia^-^). Okay, sebelum masuk ke cerita mari kita lihat jawaban review sebelumnya~.

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Time~<strong>

**For Ileyra:**

Pertama, aku bersyukur, kau menganggap adegan Tsuna menggendong Ichigo-nya lucu. Jujur saja, ketika aku nulis adegan itu aku sering senyum2 sendiri (untungnya gak ada yang lihat, nanti malah dianggap gila).

Lalu soal kau ngebayangin Ichigo itu seperti Niwa Daisuke dari , aku tidak keberatan, kok. Soalnya model dari Ichigo sendiri berasal dari Dai-chan. Karena itu aku kasih nama keluarga Ichigo dari nama keluarga Dai-chan, bahkan di deviantart-ku aku pernah bikin gambar Ichigo dari gambar Dai-chan (dengan sedikit diedit, tapi ada juga yang bikin sendiri. Silahkan dilihat~).

Kemudian soal, bagaimana Ichigo bisa tahu soal Vongola dan mengenal Nono, kau harus nunggu chapter selanjutnya, tapi kalau Ichigo itu cucu dari Nono, maybe but maybe not. Tergantung mood ku mau aku buat Ichigo seperti apa XD. btw, saya senang ketika fic-ku adalah fic OC yg pertama kali kau suka. Aku akan berusaha membuat kisah ini semakin bagus. Mohon bantuannya terus, Ileyra!

**For aiko. nier:**

Syukurlah kau menyukai cerita ini, aku jadi semakin semangat untuk membuat kisah ini jadi kisah yang semakin membuat semua Reader penasaran.

Soal, apa Ichigo itu pengamat perkembangan Tsuna, bisa dikatakan begitu . Lalu soal pairing yaoi-nya, silahkan lihat beberapa hint di chapter ini. :D.

Terakhir, soal Seon. Aku memang sengaja munculkan dia dengan Nagase dan Ren di kisah ini. Soalnya aku malas membuat OCs lainnya yang bertugas sebagai paman dan sepupu dari Ichigo.

**For X-Eddreine-X:**

Pertama, aku tidak keberatan dipanggil viku-chan, Jadi santai saja^^.

Btw, Ichigo dan Shinya bilang makasih udah disukai^^. Lalu, aku memang tidak menyangkal kalau Ichigo dianggap super uke dan dikira cewe sama semua karakter KHR! Soalnya aku memang senang bikin OC yg seperti itu, sih~ (All character: vikuppy, author yang berbahaya!).

Soal OC yang banyak, aku memang sengaja, kok. Bahkan, aku berniat membuat lebih dari 10 OC (semoga tidak ada yang keberatan^^;). Lalu soal ijin fave, aku berikan. (Btw, HP-nya jangan dibanting! Untuk aku aja~ #langsung dihajar Lirina).

**For Mamorin:**

Makasih udah mau mengreview dan memfavoritekan cerita ini :D. Syukurlah kau termasuk yang tidak bermasalah dengan banyaknya OC. Lalu, makasih sudah memberitahukan letak typonya. Aku usahakan untuk tidak akan mengulanginya lagi TO THE EXTREME!

Yap, itulah balasan review dariku, semoga **Ileyra**, , **X-Eddreine-X**, **aiko. nier** dan **Mamorin** puas dengan jawabannya. Aku mohon dukungannya buat kisah ini. Semoga aku bisa membuat kisah ini semakin menarik. Nah, saya ucapkan selamat membaca~.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Di chapter ini ada pembicaraan menggunakan bahasa Italia. Jadi saya bold percakapannya ketika mereka menggunakan bahasa italia. Berikut ini beberapa penjelasan tanda baca di chapter ini :

**"Blabla" = **Bicara menggunakan Bahasa Italia.

"Blabla.." = Bicara menggunakan Bahasa Jepang.

_'Blabla...' = _Berpikir menggunakan Bahasa Jepang.

_~Lalala…~_ = Suara lagu

"Blabla … blabla" = Perbincangan di telpon dengan ada 3 titik sebagai jeda untuk suara balasan.

[AN: Blabla] = Penjelasan pengarang

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Life Arc –Story 003 Part I-<strong>

**First day at school -Shocking introductions-**

**:::**

_"**That's right, octopus head! Peers, had to share. Be it in terms of excitement or distress TO THE EXTREME!" **_**[Sasagawa Ryohei]**

* * *

><p>"Hibari! Kenapa kau menyerang Niwa tanpa alasan to the extreme?!" Teriak Ryohei yang kesal melihat Hibari Kyouya, sang pemimpin komite disiplin menyerang Niwa Ichigo yang merupakan siswa baru di SMP Namimori secara tiba-tiba.<p>

"Ini bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau diam saja atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, herbivora." Ancam Hibari sambil menatap ke arah Ryohei tanpa menghentikan serangannya ke Ichigo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dalam kondisi ketakutan sambil terus menghindari serangan yang mengarah padanya.

"Mana bisa aku diam saja, melihat kau menyerang Niwa yang baru kau temui, Hibari!" Kata Ryohei kesal. "Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau membuat Niwa ketakutan to the extreme!" Katanya, setelah melihat kondisi Ichigo yang ketakutan .

"Apa yang dikatakan senpai benar, Hibari!" Kata Yamamoto. "Setidaknya berikan alasan kenapa kau menyerang Ichigo-chan. Apa karena dia membuat semua orang berkumpul di sini, kau jadi menyerangnya? Kalau itu alasannya, seharusnya kau menyerang kami juga!" Katanya yang membuat Tsuna ketakutan.

"Ya, Aku setuju to the extreme!"

"Hiiiee! Ya-Yamamoto, Onii-san!"

"Teme! Kalian jangan libatkan Juudaime dalam hal ini!" Bentak Gokudera kesal sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Yamamoto.

"Tapi, Ichigo adalah teman kita! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia dihajar Hibari!"

"Itu benar, kepala gurita. Sesama teman, harus saling berbagi. baik itu dalam hal kegembiraan atau kesedihan TO THE EXTREME!"

"Tapi, jangan libatkan Juudaime, Kepala rumput!" Bentak Gokudera yang langsung mendeath glare Ryohei setelah melepas kerah seragam Yamamoto.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kepala rumput, kepala gurita?!" Bentak Ryohei yang langsung membalas death glare Gokudera.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau!"

"Maa maa, tenanglah!" Kata Yamamoto yang berusaha menghentikan perkelahian antara Ryohei dan Gokudera.

'_Hiiiieee, Kenapa jadi mereka yang bertengkar?!'_ Pikir Tsuna panik.

'_Me-mereka anak-anak yang aktif, ya.'_ Pikir Ichigo keringat jatuh yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keributan yang dibuat Ryohei dan yang lainnya, sejak Hibari berhenti menyerang karena mendengar protes dari mereka.

Hibari yang sedari tadi mendengar keributan Ryohei dan yang lainnya, mulai habis kesabaran dan memutuskan untuk menghabisi mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menghabisi mangsa utamanya. "Kalian terlalu berisik, para herbivora! Aku akan menggigit mati kalian terlebih dahulu." Kata Hibari yang bersiap menyerang Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"Hiiiiie! Hibari-san semakin mengamuk!" Pekik Tsuna yang panik dan berusaha melarikan diri dari amukan Hibari.

"Aku terima tantanganmu to the extreme, Hibari!" Kata Ryohei yang sudah mulai membara.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, selain bertarung dengan Hibari." Kata Yamamoto yang sudah memasang wajah serius dan bersiap menghadapi Hibari.

"Cih, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh Juudaime!" Kata Gokudera yang langsung berdiri di depan Tsuna sambil menyiapkan 8 dinamit di tangannya.

"Hn, Kamikurosu." Kata Hibari yang menerjang ke arah Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

'_Akh, __ini buruk__! Aku harus menghentikan Kyou-chan.'_ Pikir Ichigo yang cemas dengan Tsuna dan yang lainnya ketika melihat Hibari yang menerjang ke arah mereka.

_**PRIIIIIIT**_

Di tengah kepanikan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara peluit yang membuat semuanya berhenti, termasuk Hibari, yang menerjang Tsuna dan yang lainnya untuk 'menggigit mati' mereka. Ketika semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut terdengar, mereka melihat dua orang pemuda yang memakai seragam SMP Namimori yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Lalu, seperti halnya Hibari yang memiliki armband dengan tulisan kanji fuuki di lengan kiri seragamnya, mereka juga memiliki armband di lengan kiri seragam mereka. Hanya saja armband tersebut berwarna kuning dan terdapat kata 'Seitokai' dalam huruf kanji berwarna putih. [AN: Seitokai ungkapan dewan siswa dalam bahasa jepang atau di indonesia disebut OSIS (Organisasi siswa intra sekolah).]

"Cukup sampai di situ, Hibari Kyouya!" Perintah Seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang sebahu dengan sedikit bergelombang dengan warna rambut biru keunguan dan memiliki mata berwarna biru gelap. "Apa kau ingin membuat sekolah kita bersedih?"

"Ah, Kirikazu-senpai dan-" Seru Tsuna yang terkejut serta lega melihat kemunculan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"KURAUDO, AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU TO THE EXTREME!" Teriak Ryohei yang memotong perkataan Tsuna dan membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Gah! Apa yang kau lakukan, kepala rumput?! Tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu!" Bentak Gokudera kesal dengan suara teriakkan Ryohei yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"KUROUDO, HARI INI AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN BETAPA HEBATNYA TINJU PADAMU TO THE EXTREME!" Teriak Ryohei yang tidak mempedulikan bentakan Gokudera dan lebih memilih menghampiri salah satu pemuda yang baru saja menginterupsi mereka.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku-!"

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan pemuda yang dihampiri-nya, Ryohei langsung menggendong pemuda yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna pirang-pasir dan sepasang mata berwarna biru-kemerahan di bahunya.

"Kirikazu-senpai, aku pinjam Kuroudo to the extreme!" Teriak Ryohei yang langsung berlari menuju ruang klub tinju berada tanpa mendengar jawaban dari orang yang meniup peluit dan yang barusan berbicara dengan Hibari.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

'_Hiiie, lagi-lagi Onii-san menculik Kuroudo-kun!'_ Pekik Tsuna dalam hati.

"Apa yang dilakukan si kepala rumput itu?" Tanya Gokudera keheranan dengan sikap Ryohei.

"Hahaha, seperti biasa. Senpai selalu semangat mengejar Jun-kun."

"Ano, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Ryohei-kun menculik pemuda tadi?" Tanya Ichigo yang terlihat khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pemuda yang baru saja diculik oleh Ryohei.

"Ya, itu bukan masalah. Ini sudah sering terjadi, kok." Kata Kirikazu yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan nasib teman sekaligus kouhainya yang diculik kapten klub tinju. "Lagipula, aku yakin Jun-kun bakal segera melarikan diri dari cengkraman kekasihnya itu~." Katanya riang yang membuat Ichigo dan Gokudera syok setengah mati dan hanya membuat Tsuna keringat jatuh serta membuat Yamamoto tertawa. Sedangkan hanya membuat Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"MEREKA BERDUA SEPASANG KEKASIH?!" Teriak Ichigo dan Gokudera secara bersamaan saking terkejutnya.

'_Huh, lagi-lagi Kirikazu-senpai menyebarkan gosip tak benar mengenai Onii-san dan Kuroudo-kun.'_ Pikir Tsuna yang keheranan melihat keceriaan di wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya karena melihat kepanikan dan keterkejutan di wajah Ichigo dan Gokudera.

"Kirikazu Kirio." Kata Hibari dengan nada kesal yang menarik perhatian semua orang kepadanya. "Beraninya kau menggangguku dengan muncul di hadapanku dan membuat keributan baru. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau seorang ketua Seitokai. Aku akan tetap menggigitmu sampai mati." Katanya sambil menatap Kirikazu dengan tatapan kesal. "Lagipula, apa maksudmu dengan membuat Namimori bersedih?"

"Hn, aku pikir sudah sewajarnya aku menghentikan tindakan kekerasan yang terjadi di sekolah ini sebagai Ketua Seitokai, Hibari. Lagipula, yang membuat keributan baru adalah wakil-ku dan Ryohei-kun. Jadi jangan seenaknya melimpahkan kesalahan padaku, dong." Keluh Kirikazu kesal dengan sikap Hibari yang melimpahkan kesalahan yang bukan dia perbuat kepadanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Segera jelaskan pertanyaanmu barusan. Sebelum aku menggigitmu sampai mati." Perintah Hibari yang terlihat tidak sabaran.

Mendengar Hibari yang tidak peduli dengan keluhannya, membuat Kirikazu hanya mendesah lemas. "Huh, kau ini sama kakunya dengan Jun-kun, ya, Hibari. Baiklah, penjelasan soal pertanyaanku barusan adalah mengenai perbuatanmu yang menyerang Niwa-kun yang merupakan murid baru, tanpa alasan yang jelas bisa mengakibatkan tahun depan tidak akan ada murid baru di sekolah ini. Hal ini tentunya membuat sekolah ini bersedih, bukan?" Tanyanya yang membuat Hibari terdiam. "Jadi, aku ingin kau menghentikan perbuatanmu itu dan memaafkan segala kesalahan yang diperbuat Niwa-kun. Secara, Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah ini. Aku mohon, ne?"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Hibari langsung menatap Ichigo yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil menatap Kirikazu. "Hn, omnivora." Katanya yang melepaskan pandangan Ichigo dari Kirikazu dan membuatnya melihat dirinya. "Kali ini aku melepaskanmu. Akan tetapi, jika lain kali kau terlambat, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Ancamnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"A-arigatou, Kyou-chan." Kata Ichigo yang langsung membungkukkan badannya ke Hibari yang memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Ichigo-san?" Tanya Tsuna pada Ichigo setelah berlari menghampirinya.

Ketika Ichigo melihat wajah khawatir Tsuna. Hal itu membuatnya sekali lagi merasakan perasaan aneh dengan dirasakannya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda berambut dan bermata coklat tersebut.

'_Aneh, kenapa aku merasakan seperti mengenal Tsuna, ya? Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu.'_ Pikir Ichigo keheranan. "Ya, aku baik-baik, Tsuna. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Katanya yang memasang senyum agar Tsuna jadi tenang.

"Syu-syukurlah. Aku pikir Hibari sempat melukaimu." Kata Tsuna yang langsung lega setelah mendengar jawaban Ichigo.

"Cih, beraninya kau membuat Juudaime mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Padahal, kau sudah membuat Juudaime menggendongmu ke mari."

"Maa maa, jangan begitu, Gokudera. Sudah sewajarnya, Tsuna mengkhawatirkan Ichigo-chan yang baru saja diserang Hibari." Kata Yamamoto sambil melingkarkan lengan kanannya di bahu Gokudera.

Melihat Yamamoto melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya. Hal ini langsung membuat wajah Gokudera memerah karena kesal. "Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku, Baseball-freak!" Bentaknya kesal sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Yamamoto, tapi sayangnya gagal.

"Eh, tapi, aku senang ketika melihat wajahmu memerah dengan sentuhanku." Kata Yamamoto dengan riang tanpa sadar telah menggoda Gokudera dan membuat wajah pemuda tersebut semakin memerah dengan alasan yang lain. Hal yang semakin membuat Gokudera berusaha melepaskan diri dari anggota klub Baseball tersebut.

Melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera, membuat Ichigo dan Tsuna langsung keringat jatuh.

"Ano, apa mereka berpacaran, Tsuna?" Tanya Ichigo dengan keheranan.

"Mung-mungkin." Jawab Tsuna yang terdengar tidak yakin.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu perayaan menyenangkan yang kalian buat." Kata Kirikazu yang menarik perhatian semua orang. "Akan tetapi, aku pikir kalian sebaiknya segera masuk ke kelas. Karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 8 menit yang lalu. Ditambah lagi, kalian tidak mau Tsuna-kun sakit, karena telanjang di cuaca dingin ini 'kan?. Walaupun, saat ini sudah pertengahan musim semi, sih." Katanya sambil menunjuk Tsuna yang masih memakai bokser warna merah.

Mendengar hal itu, langsung membuat semuanya tersadar dan langsung membuat keempat anak kelas satu itu, berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah setelah berterima kasih pada Kirikazu, kecuali Gokudera yang hanya menghiraukannya dengan mencemaskan kesehatan Tsuna.

Setelah melihat keempat kouhainya memasuki gedung, Kirikazu sempat melihat ke arah ruang klub olahraga SMP Namimori yang tadi dituju oleh Ryohei dan Kuroudo. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kirikazu mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya dan mengetikkan sms yang kemudian mengirimnya ke nomor Handphone seseorang. Kemudian dia memasukkan kembali Handphone-nya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya sambil memasuki gedung sekolah dengan bersiul riang.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kirikazu, dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna telah memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Salah satunya adalah sepasang mata berwarna hitam yang bersembunyi di atas pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Tsuna dan yang lainnya tadi berada. Setelah melihat Kirikazu memasuki gedung sekolah, sepasang mata tersebut langsung mengubah arah pandangnya menuju ke sebuah Laptop berwarna hitam dengan terdapat lambang Vongola.

"Hn, sepertinya aku harus memasukkan nama Kirikazu Kirio dan Kuroudo Jun dalam daftar anggota baru untuk 'Keluarga Tsuna' selain Niwa Ichigo." Kata Reborn yang melihat data dari ketiga orang yang disebutkannya barusan. "Tapi, sebelum itu, aku harus menyelidiki Ichigo terlebih dahulu." Katanya yang melihat data milik pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki mata bewarna merah kecoklatan sambil menekan nomor telpon di Handphone dari perubahan wujud patner-nya, Leon.

Setelah mendengar beberapa nada sambung, akhirnya Reborn mendengar suara dari orang yang di telponnya. "Ciaossu, aku ingin kau mencari data seseorang … Ah, sayangnya aku kesulitan mendapatkan data mengenai orang ini ... Diam, atau aku akan menculik dan menenggelamkan patnermu ke laut ... Namanya Niwa Ichigo ... kau mengenal dia? ... Hn, ini menarik. Jadi kau mengatakan kalau dia sudah berteman dengan mu dan memiliki hubungan dengan Nono sejak dulu? ... Kalau begitu kirimkan seluruh informasi mengenai dirinya yang kau ketahui ke emailku, ciaossu." Katanya pada orang yang di telponnya sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban balasan dari orang yang baru saja di telponnya.

'_Hn, aku tidak menduga Niwa Ichigo memiliki hubungan dengan Nono dan Dino tanpa sepengetahuanku. Akan tetapi, dari hal ini sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia sudah menjadi bagian Vongola sejak dulu. Sebaiknya aku segera menelpon Nono.'_ Pikirnya sebelum menekan nomor telpon yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dulu dan menunggu jawaban dari orang yang di telponnya.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata yang lain, melihat sang Hitman nomor satu di dunia tersebut dengan pandangan teliti dari salah satu jendela ruangan yang ada di dalam gedung sekolah. "Sepertinya rencana kita membuat Ichigo menarik perhatian Reborn untuk masuk ke 'Keluarga Decimo' berjalan dengan lancar." Kata pemilik mata berwarna kuning keemasan yang masih memerhatikan Reborn dan entah bagaimana bisa tidak disadari oleh sang Hitman tersebut.

"Itu sudah pasti, Castor-san. Aria sudah memastikan semuanya dengan kemampuan pengelihatan masa depannya dan aku sangat yakin strawberry kecilku mewarisi 'charm alami' dariku." Kata seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut yang panjang sepinggang-nya dengan warna merah muda yang berjalan menuju ke pemilik mata berwarna kuning keemasan yang bernama Castor.

"Hn, 'charm alami', ya? Aku harap hal itu tidak berpengaruh kepada orang itu juga." Kata Castor sambil melihat ke langit biru yang cerah.

Melihat anak serigala kutub yang selalu menemani Ichigo, membuat wanita tersebut bersedih. "Tenanglah, Castor-san." Kata wanita tersebut yang mengangkat tubuh Castor untuk memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Walaupun, orang itu tertarik pada Ichigo. Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya bersama teman-temannya. Secara mereka adalah keturunan langsung dari Vongola Primo dan keluarganya, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan melihat langit biru.

"Hn, kau benar, Sakura. Aku hampir melupakan hal itu."

* * *

><p><em>Jam 08.23, SMP Namimori, di kelas 1-A<em>

'_Ah, untunglah kami masih dibolehkan masuk kelas oleh Nezu-sensei.'_ Pikir Tsuna yang mengingat Nezu-sensei yang masih mengizinkan Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto masuk kelas, walaupun mereka bertiga masih menerima tatapan marah dari sang guru sains. _'Tapi, aku rasa itu ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan Kuroudo-kun.'_ Pikirnya sambil mengingat dirinya dan yang lainnya melihat Kuroudo yang menutup pintu kelas 1-A sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tsuna dan lainnya yang melihat keberadaannya di depan kelas mereka.

"Semuanya, dengar!." Kata Nezu-sensei yang menarik perhatian semua murid setelah menulis nama Ichigo di papan tulis. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Hari ini kita akan mendapatkan murid baru dari Italia. Walaupun dia jadi terlambat, karena ulah dari seseorang." Katanya sambil menatap tajam pada Tsuna yang langsung membuat Tsuna sedikit merosot di kursinya dan membuat Gokudera mulai menahan amarahnya, Karena juudaime-nya disalahkan atas keterlambatan murid baru yang dia anggapnya sebagai 'cewek cross-dressing'. "Aku harap kalian menghormatinya Karena dia merupakan lulusan dari universitas terbaik di Italia." Katanya yang membuat semua orang langsung terkejut dan jadi ribut.

'_Eh?! Ichigo-san sudah pernah lulus dari universitas?! Lalu, kenapa dia masih ingin masuk ke SMP lagi?'_ Tanya Tsuna dalam pikirannya yang kebingungan dengan apa yang didengarnya mengenai Ichigo.

'_Wah, Sugoi! Artinya dia seorang yang jenius seperti Gokudera. Aku ingin tahu apa Ichigo-chan suka main Baseball.'_ Pikir Yamamoto yang ingin mengetahui soal Ichigo lebih dalam.

'_Hn, kenapa orang yang sudah lulus masih ingin masuk sekolah? Apa dia musuh yang mengincar juudaime?'_ Pikir Gokudera yang langsung waspada.

"Niwa-kun, masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu di hadapan semua teman barumu." Kata Nezu-sensei yang mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas.

Ketika semuanya melihat Ichigo, para murid laki-laki langsung berbisik mengenai kemanisan wajahnya dan berniat membuat fans klub untuknya, bahkan ada yang berniat mengajaknya berkencan. Sedangkan sebagian murid perempuan langsung dibuat iri dengan wajah manisnya dan sebagian lagi berpikir untuk membantu para murid laki-laki untuk membentuk fans klub dengan tujuan bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara Ichigo bisa mendapatkan wajah semanis itu.

Mendengar bisikan dari beberapa teman sekelas, hanya membuat Tsuna dan Yamamoto tidak begitu heran, malah mereka sudah menduga hal ini bakal terjadi, sedangkan Gokudera hanya mendecak kesal dengan kebodohan mereka. Sementara itu, Ichigo hanya bisa menahan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri. Karena mendengar bisikan murid laki-laki yang berniat mengajaknya kencan. Hal ini yang langsung membuat dirinya mengutuk wajahnya yang imut seperti anak perempuan, walaupun dia kadang merasa bangga dengan wajahnya itu.

Setelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Ichigo langsung memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan teman barunya tersebut. "Selamat pagi, semuanya. Perkenalkan, aku Niwa Ichigo, tapi panggil aku Ichigo. Lalu, seperti yang dikatakan sensei, setahun yang lalu aku baru saja lulus dari universitas Azzerare di-"

_**BRAAAK**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang mengejutkan semua orang dan memotong pembicaraan Ichigo. Ketika semua orang mencari tahu, asal suara tersebut berasal. mereka melihat Gokudera yang terlihat menatap Ichigo dengan death glare yang membuat semua orang ketakutan.

'_Hiiiiiieee?! Kenapa Gokudera-kun menatap Ichigo-san dengan tatapan seperti itu?!'_ Pikir Tsuna panik.

"He-hei, Gokudera. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Nezu-sensei sambil menahan rasa takutnya.

"**Sudah aku duga, kau bukan orang biasa! Kau pasti pembunuh yang mengincar nyawa Juudaime!"** Teriak Gokudera dalam bahasa italia sambil menunjuk marah pada Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan bingung dan terkejut, tanpa mempedulikan Nezu-sensei. **"Kau pasti berasal dari 'Keluarga Azzerare', bukan?"**

Mendengar pertanyaan Gokudera membuat Ichigo mengangkat alisnya. _'Jadi dia berpikir aku berasal dari keluarga mafia Azzerare hanya karena aku kuliah di universitas yang mereka dirikan?'_ Pikirnya. _'Aku memang berasal dari dunia mafia, tapi aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu hal ini dan segala rencanaku untuk hidup normal akan sia-sia. Hal ini bisa membuat Shinya-kun semakin khawatir.'_

"**Ap-apa maksudmu dengan 'pembunuh'?! untuk apa aku membunuh Tsuna yang baru aku kenal kurang dari 30 menit yang lalu?" **Tanya Ichigo dengan ekpresi terkejut dan bingung agar identitasnya tidak ketahuan sambil menggunakan bahasa Italia juga.** "Lagipula, apa maksudmu dengan 'Keluarga Azzerare'? Aku memang kuliah di universitas Azzerare, tapi aku bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya yang mendirikan universitas itu."**

Mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo membuat Gokudera menurunkan kewaspadaannya. _'Mustahil! Dia berpikir kalau 'Keluarga Azzerare' adalah keluarga kaya dan bukannya salah satu keluarga mafia?! Apa dia hanya orang biasa?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati dengan kebingungan. _'Iie, jangan tertipu! Dia pasti sengaja berpura-pura tidak mengetahui soal mafia untuk mengelabuiku agar bisa menyerang Juudaime!'_

"Apa kau mencoba membodohiku?! Kau pasti tahu apa-"

_**SREEK**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kelas di buka yang memotong perkataan Gokudera. Ketika semua melihat siapa yang membuka pintu mereka melihat Hibari berdiri di depan pintu dan hal ini langsung membuat semua orang menegang, kecuali Ichigo.

"Ah, Kyou-chan. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Ichigo keheranan tanpa menyadari keterkejutan semua orang ketika mendengar dirinya memanggil sang ketua komite disiplin dengan panggilan Kyou-chan.

"Aku datang untuk memberitahumu, untuk selalu memakai armband Komite Disiplin selama berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah, omnivora."

"*Mendesah* Hai hai." Kata Ichigo dengan malas sambil mengeluarkan armband Komite Disiplin dari dalam tasnya.

Mendengarkan perkataan Hibari dan melihat Ichigo memakai armband Komite Disiplin di lengan seragamnya, sontak membuat semua orang semakin terkejut setengah mati, termasuk trio vongola. Mereka sama sekali tidak menduga dan percayai, Niwa Ichigo yang merupakan murid baru ternyata adalah anggota baru di komite disiplin.

'_Hiiiieee! Mustahil! Ichigo-san anggota Komite Disiplin?!'_ Pikir Tsuna panik setengah mati.

'_Geh! Kenapa dia bisa menjadi anggota mereka?! Apa ini salah satu siasatnya untuk membunuh Juudaime?!'_ Pikir Gokudera syok.

"Seperti ini, 'kan?" Tanya Ichigo pada Hibari sambil memperlihatkan armbandnya yang sudah terpasang rapi di lengan seragam kirinya.

"Hn. " Jawab Hibari. "Lalu, barusan aku mendengar seekor herbivora yang berisik dari kelas ini." Katanya yang langsung melihat Gokudera yang langsung menghilangkan wajah syoknya dan memandang Hibari death glare. "Apa kau yang mengganggu ketenangan Namimori-"

_~Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~_

Sebelum Hibari mengelesaikan pertanyannya pada Gokudera, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu sekolah Namimori entah dari mana yang membuat semua orang langsung bertanya-tanya asal suara tersebut, kecuali Hibari yang langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku bajunya.

Ketika semua orang melihat Hibari mengeluarkan Handphone dari dalam saku bajunya dan menerima telepon, semuanya langsung terkejut. Karena ternyata asal lagu sekolah yang tadi terdengar adalah berasal dari ringtone Handphone-nya.

'_Hi-Hibari-san, menggunakan lagu sekolah sebagai ringtone?!'_ Pikir Tsuna sambil memandang Hibari dengan tidak percaya.

_'Sungguh kuno.'_ Pikir Gokudera

'_Heh, Lagunya bagus. Aku juga ingin pasang, deh.'_ Pikir Ichigo yang terkesima dengan lagu sekolah yang barusan didengarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menerima telepon, Hibari langsung mematikan dan memasukkan kembali Hand phone-nya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Kali ini kau beruntung, herbivora. Lain kali, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, jika aku mendengar kau mengganggu ketenangan Namimori." Katanya ke Gokudera sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Grr, aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu!" Geram Gokudera sambil berniat mengeluarkan dinamitnya dan hal ini membuat Tsuna langsung panik.

"Te-tenanglah, Gokudera-kun. Jangan membuat perkelahian di kelas!" Minta Tsuna sambil berusaha menghentikan Gokudera.

"Ah, Sumimasen, Juudaime." Gumam Gokudera yang langsung menghentikan niatnya.

'_Wah wah, benar-benar bocah yang sulit diatur, ya.'_ Pikir Ichigo sambil mengamati Gokudera yang sudah melupakan dirinya. "Ano, Nezu-sensei, apa aku sudah boleh duduk?" Tanyanya yang mencari kesempatan untuk menghindar dari Gokudera yang mungkin masih penasaran dengan statusnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, langsung membuat sang guru kimia tersebut tersadar dari syok yang dialaminya. "Eh ah, ya, silahkan. Tempat dudukmu tepat di sebelah Yamamoto." Kata Nezu yang gugup dengan Ichigo yang berstatus sebagai anggota Komite Disiplin sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Yamamoto.

"Hahaha, sini Ichigo-chan." Kata Yamamoto dengan riangnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan semua teman sekelasnya yang memanggil Ichigo dengan 'Ichigo-chan', kecuali, Gokudera yang hanya berdecak kesal dan Tsuna yang hanya tertawa ringan dengan sikap temannya tersebut.

Melihat sifat Yamamoto, membuat Ichigo berusaha menahan tawa. _'Haha, sungguh anak yang periang, ya.'_ Pikirnya sambil membalas lambaian tangan Yamamoto dan menghampirinya. "Mohon bantuannya, Yamamoto-kun." Katanya ketika sudah tiba di sebelah Yamamoto sambil duduk di kursinya selama setahun ke depan.

"Ah, begitu juga aku."

Setelah melihat Ichigo sudah duduk di kursinya, Nezu-sensei langsung menyuruh semuanya membuka halaman 42 sebelum memulai menjelaskan apa isi dari halaman tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>25 menit kemudian.<em>

**[Tsuna PoV]**

'_*Menguap* Huh, aku ngantuk. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti, apa yang dijelaskan oleh Nezu-sensei.'_ Pikirku sambil berusaha menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangku.

Aku yang merasa mengantuk dengan penjelasan Nezu-sensei, akhirnya mencoba melihat sekelilingku dengan harap bisa segera menghilangkan ngantuk ku sebelum guru kimia itu tersadar kalau aku tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya dan memberikan pertanyaan yang 100% pasti tidak bisa aku jawab.

Ketika aku melihat kearah Gokudera-kun, aku tanpa sadar langsung mengangkat alisku. Karena aku melihat Gokudera-kun yang sedang serius menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Padahal biasanya dia bermalasan sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas mejanya tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya. _'Sungguh aneh. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Gokudera-kun yang terlihat begitu konsentrasi dengan yang dilakukannya.

Entah apa aku sedang beruntung hari ini atau tidak. Akan tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian aku melihat Gokudera sedikit mengangkat buku tulisnya yang membuatku bisa melihat apa yang sedang dia tulis di bukunya. Aku pun langsung menyipitkan mataku dan melihat berbagai macam gambar yang ada di buku tersebut. _'Jangan katakan kalau dia sedang serius menggambar?!'_ Pikirku syok. Saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Gokudera-kun, Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Secara aku tidak mau, dia menyadari kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya. Aku bisa bertaruh Gokudera-kun akan membuat keributan yang dimana, Nezu-sensei menghukum kami.

'_Ah, Kyoko-chan.'_ Pikirku sambil melihat Kyoko-chan yang duduk dua bangku di belakang Gokudera-kun. _'Ah, dia tetap terlihat manis, walaupun sedang serius belajar.'_ Pikirku dengan wajah memerah sambil melihat wajah Kyoko yang sedang konsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan Nezu-Sensei.

'_Apa kelak, mimpi yang aku alami tadi pagi bisa terkabul, ya?'_ Pikirku sambil membayangkan mimpi yang aku alami sebelum terbangun tadi pagi dengan wajah semakin memerah. Terutama ketika adegan diriku mencium Kyoko-chan. _'Tapi, jika seandainya terkabul. Aku harap, Haru tidak muncul seperti dalam mimpi.' _Pikirku pucat dengan mengingat akhir dari mimpi itu.

'_Ah, Akan tetapi, apa yang dipikirkan Kyoko-chan soal ketika aku menggendong Ichigo-san?! Aku harap dia tidak salah paham.'_ Pikirku khawatir ketika membayangkan Kyoko-chan jadi salah paham dengan kejadian tersebut. _'Akan tetapi, bicara soal Ichigo-san. Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan seperti aku pernah mengenalnya, ya? Padahal, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.'_ Pikirku sambil melihat Ichigo-san yang duduk setelah dua baris dari sebelah kiriku.

'_Atau, kami memang sudah pernah bertemu?'_ Pikirku sambil terus melihat Ichigo-san yang sekarang sedang melihatku dengan ekpresi khawatir. _'Eh, kenapa dia melihatku dengan ekpresi seperti itu?'_ Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Ehem, Sepertinya Dame-Tsuna lebih tertarik memperhatikan murid baru kita yang manis. Dari pada mendengar pelajaran yang aku berikan." Kata Nezu-sensei dengan kesal sambil berdiri di depan mejaku. Hal ini sontak membuatku terkejut dan malu. Karena ketahuan melihat Ichigo-san dan mendengar ketawa semua orang, kecuali Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Ichigo-san dan Kyoko-chan yang malah terlihat cemas.

"Su-sumimasen." Kataku dengan gugup. _'Hiiiee, celaka. Aku pasti akan dipermalukan dengan diberikan soal yang susah. Lalu jika aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku akan diberikan hujatan tajam dari Nezu-sensei yang membuatku ditertawakan oleh semuanya.'_

"Huh, jika kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku. Berarti kau sudah paham dengan materi pelajaran yang aku berikan. Jadi aku minta kau menjawab pertanyaan no. 2 yang ada di hal 70, Dame-Tsuna." Perintah Nezu-sensei.

"Ha-hai!" Jawabku yang langsung membuka halaman 70 yang merupakan bagian kumpulan soal.

"Campuran 5 liter metana dan butana dibakar sempurna dengan oksigen. Pada suhu dan tekanan yang sama dihasilkan gas karbon (IV) oksida sebanyak 17 liter. Volume gas metana dan butana berturut-turut adalah…

A. 2 liter dan 3 liter

B. 3 liter dan 2 liter

C. 1 liter dan 4 liter

D. 4 liter dan 1 liter

E. 2,5 liter dan 2,5 liter"

'_Hiiiiiieee, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Mana mungkin, aku bisa menemukan jawabannya?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!'_ Pikirku panik setelah membaca soal tersebut.

"Ada apa, Dame-Tsuna? Apa kau jadi tidak bisa menjawab dari soal semudah ini. Karena terlalu memikirkan Niwa-kun?" Tanya Nezu-sensei yang membuat semua orang tertawa dan membuatku memerah.

"Teme, beraninya kau menghina Juudaime!" Geram Gokudera-kun yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan hinaan Nezu-sensei kepadaku. "Juudaime bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sekejam, tahu!"

'_Tidak, tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya!'_ Protes ku dalam hati.

"Oh, Kalau begitu. Beri tahu kami jawabannya pada kami, Dame-Tsuna!" Perintah Nezu-sensei.

'_Akh, kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku main tebak saja.'_ Pikirku yang sudah pasrah.

"Jawabannya yang C, Nezu-sensei." Kata seseorang yang entah bagaimana terdengar seperti suaraku.

Mendengar hal ini membuat semua orang terkejut, terutama diriku yang sama sekali belum berbicara. Aku bahkan, baru membuka mulutku saja. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang persis sama dengan milikku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padaku.

"Lu-luar biasa, Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera-kun yang langsung berdiri sambil mengeluarkan air mata haru dan bertepuk tangan dengan kencang. Hal ini langsung membuatku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. "Jawaban yang Juudaime berikan, benar! Juudaime memang bisa dibanggakan!"

'_Ap-apa?!'_

"Selamat Tsuna-kun." Puji Kyoko-chan yang juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Heh, ternyata hari ini kau sedang fit, ya?" Tanya Kurokawa yang duduk di sebelah Kyoko-chan sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Mustahil, Dame-Tsuna menjawab dengan benar?!" Kata salah seorang yang tidak percaya.

'_Ak-aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Akan tetapi, sepertinya seseorang telah menggantikanku dengan meniru suaraku untuk menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.'_ Pikirku senang. _'Tapi, siapa yang melakukannya?'_ Tanyaku sambil berusaha melihat sekelilingku dengan harapan menemukan orang yang menggantikanku.

"Hei, sekarang terbukti 'kan kalau Juudaime sebenarnya sangat hebat!" Kata Gokudera-kun ke Nezu-sensei yang masih terlihat syok.

"Ka-kali ini aku biarkan kau lepas, Dame-Tsuna. Jika lain kali aku melihat kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku. Aku akan langsung menghukummu." Ancam Nezu-sensei dengan suara yang gugup yang kemudian kembali ke depan papan tulis untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Teme, berani sekali kau mengancam Juudaime!" Geram Gokudera-kun sebelum kembali duduk di bangkunya.

'_Huh, sepertinya hari ini aku sedang beruntung.'_ Pikirku lega. _'Nanti aku harus mencari tahu siapa yang membantuku.'_ Pikirku sambil melihat sekeliling sekali lagi sebelum kembali fokus ke penjelasan Nezu-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal PoV]<strong>

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna, ada sepasang mata bewarna merah kecoklatan yang sedang memberhatikannya.

'_Syukurlah, seperti aku sudah membalas budi atas kebaikkan mu hari ini, Vongola Decimo. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu takut, jika suatu waktu, dia atau Reborn memintaku membalas budi atas kebaikkan nya mengantarku ke sekolah.'_ Pikir Ichigo sambil melihat Tsuna.

"Ano, Ichigo-san." Bisik Yamamoto pada Ichigo. "Apa barusan kau yang meniru suara Tsuna dan yang memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi?" Tanyanya antara kagum dan penasaran dengan kemampuan Ichigo, serta alasannya membantu Tsuna.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yamamoto, Ichigo hanya meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Shh, rahasiakan, ya." Minta Ichigo sambil memasang senyum dan mengedipkan mata kanannya sebelum kembali fokus ke penjelasan Nezu-sensei.

"Ah, tak masalah." Kata Yamamoto sambil memasang senyum lebar sebelum kembali membaca majalah Baseball yang dia sembunyikan di balik buku cetaknya.

Di suatu tempat persembunyian milik Reborn, sang Hitman yang sedari tadi mengawasi ruang kelas Tsuna melalui kamera rahasia, Langsung memasang seringai dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Niwa Ichigo, putra angkat dari Niwa Shinya dan Niwa Dante. Seorang hitman yang dikenal sebagai 'Figli del vento' atau lebih tepatnya 'Anak Angin' Karena kemampuannya menjatuhkan lawannya yang cepat bagaikan sebuah angin." Kata Reborn sambil melihat Ichigo. "Aku pasti akan memasukkanmu menjadi anggota 'Keluarga Tsuna' yang baru." Katanya sambil memasang seringai.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy : <strong>Horee! Akhirnya Chapter 003 bagian pertama selesai! ***Terisak*** Setelah hampir 1 tahun akhirnya aku meng-update cerita ini. Aku sungguh senang!

**Gokudera :** AKU JUSTRU YANG TIDAK SENANG! ***Muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat kaget author*** KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT SI BASEBALL-IDIOT ITU MENYENTUHKU. BAHKAN MEMBUATNYA MENGATAKAN HAL YANG MENGGELIKAN ITU?!

**Vikuppy:** Huh, maksudmu kalimat _"Eh, tapi, aku senang ketika melihat wajahmu memerah dengan sentuhanku."_ Begitu?

**Gokudera:** YA, YANG ITU! KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT AKU DAN SI BASEBALL-IDIOT ITU ADA HUBUNGAN?! AKU TIDAK TERIMA INI!

**Vikuppy: **Hm… jika kau tidak suka dengan Hint '8059', bagaimana dengan '5980'?

**Gokudera:** ITU SAMA SAJA, AUTHOR IDIOT!

**Vikuppy:** ITU 'KAN BERBEDA! DI '8059', YAMAMOTO YANG JADI SEME DAN KAU UKE-NYA SEDANGKAN DI '5980' KAU YANG JADI SEME DAN YAMAMOTO YANG JADI UKE.

**Gokudera:** AKU TIDAK PEDULI SIAPA YANG JADI SEME ATAU UKE! AKU TETAP TIDAK SUKA JIKA AKU DIPASANGKAN DENGAN BASEBALL-FREAK ITU! JADI SEGERA HAPUSKAN HINT 8059 ITU!

**Vikuppy:** OKAY, OKAY. Tapi itu tergantung reaksi para Reader. Jika mereka tidak suka kau dipasangkan dengan Yamamoto, aku akan menggantinya. Nah, mumpung kau ada di sini. Tolong lakukan penutupan, ya! _'Btw, tadi dia bilang 'hapuskan 8059', 'kan? Apa dia tidak suka Yamamoto sebagai Seme-nya dan memilih dirinya sebagai Seme Yamamoto? Jika begitu, artinya dia pendukung 5980?!'_ ***Langsung pergi sambil memikirkan untuk membuat hint 5980 di chapter selanjutnya atau tidak.***

**Gokudera:** Cih, apa boleh buat. Yang penting dia sudah berniat untuk menghapus hint pairing gilanya itu. ***Gumamnya sambil menyalakan rokoknya*** Nah, kalian dengar pembicaraan tadi, 'kan? Segera berikan review untuk melakukan permintaan penghapusan hint pairing 8059! Jika tidak aku akan menghajar kalian dengan dinamit ku! ***mengancam sebelum pergi***


	6. Story 003 Part II: Azzerare University

**Title: **Ichigo's Story

**Pairing: **HibarixOCmale.

**Genre: **Adventure/Family.

**Rating: **T

**Previous:**Berkat bantuan dari Kirikazu Kirio, sang ketua Seitokai. Ichigo dan yang lainnya bisa terlepas dari amarah Hibari. Lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo, Reborn sudah mengetahui identitasnya berkat bantuan dari kenalannya dan Reborn berencana memasukkan dirinya ke dalam 'Keluarga Tsuna'.

**Warnings: ****kisah** **ini** **YAOI, penuh para OC, kemungkinan adanya OOC dan ada sedikit typo**!

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Tapi ide fanfic ini dan para OC didalamnya adalah milikku. Huehehe~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Huh, pembuatan chapter ini sungguh melelahkan. Soalnya setiap adegan di chapter ini bisa lebih 3 versi bentuk adegannya. Hal ini yang membuatku jadi kena WB dan moodku berubah menjadi jelek untuk melanjutkan cerita ini (jadi, aku minta maaf aas keterlambatannya). Aku sungguh kesal, padahal ini baru chapter ke 5, tapi sudah susah begini. Memang, untuk membuat fanfic yang bagus itu menyulitkan, walaupun sangat menyenangkan pada akhirnya.

Nah, sekarang saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih kepada :

**Ileyra**, **meilina. putri. 79**, **seiya aya** yang telah memberikan review.

Lalu kepada **meilina. putri. 79** dan **seiya aya** yang juga telah bersedia memberikan Alert dan favorite list padaku dan cerita ini.

Serta kepada **Saphire Castor** yang memberikan Alert list pada kisah ini.

Nah, sebelum menuju ke cerita mari saksikan jawaban review chapter sebelumnya.

**~Review Time~**

**Ileyra:**

Terima kasih sudah mengreview cerita ini lagi. Aku minta maaf sudah bikin kamu nunggu lama.

Soal Kirikazu dan Kuroudo, mereka pada dasarnya tidak 100% memperintah Hibari. Secara Hibari mau nurut hanya untuk sekolah tercintanya. Walaupun, aku tidak pungkiri kalau mereka kelak mendapatkan peran yang tidak biasa. Lalu bicara status Ichigo & Vongola aku pikir beberapa chapter kedepan akan terungkap, tapi tidak seluruhnya.

Ps: aku usahakan untuk tidak mengupdate setahun sekali. Secara aku berniat membuat cerita ini lebih dari 50 chapter dan aku harap kamu terus menanti kelanjutan cerita ini.

**seiya aya:**

Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan menikmati kelanjutan cerita ini.

****meilina. putri. 79** :**

Halo, Mei-chan. Makasih udah menyukai kisah ini. Soal OCnya bikin ampe 20 itu mungkin saja (berharap semuanya tidak ada yang Gary stu and Mary sue). Lalu, soal Shinji-chan, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menampilkannya. Aku tidak sedang buka OC, maaf. Tapi, terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Mungkin lain kali aku tertarik menampilkannya di fanficku yang lain ^^.

Yap, itulah balasan review dariku, semoga **Ileyra**, **s****eiya aya** dan **meilina. putri. 79** puas dengan jawabannya. Aku mohon dukungannya buat kisah ini. Semoga aku bisa membuat kisah ini semakin menarik. Nah, saya ucapkan selamat membaca~.

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Life Arc –Story 003 Part II-<strong>

**- The Secret of Azzerare U****niversity ****-**

**:::**

**"But, if we are together with Hibari, we'll never feel sleepy, right?"[Yamamoto Takeshi]**

* * *

><p><em>Di SMP Namimori, Kelas 1-A, Jam 12.00 siang, waktu istirahat siang.<em>

**[Ichigo PoV] **

_-Riiiiiiiiiinnnnggg-_

"Pelajaran cukup sampai di sini, jangan lupa lanjutkan tugas mengarangnya di rumah." Perintah Yamada-sensei, guru bahasa jepang ku sebelum pergi dari kelas dan meninggalkan kami muridnya yang mengerang kesal karena mendapatkan pekerjaan rumah.

'_Ah, akhirnya waktunya istirahat. Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan tatapan semua orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang menjengkelkan.'_ Pikirku kesal sambil memasukkan kembali buku-ku ke dalam tas.

Ya, aku kesal dengan tatapan yang aku dapatkan dari 'teman sekelasku' sejak aku masuk ke kelas ini. Mereka semua menatapku diam-diam dengan tatapan penuh dengan nafsu (para murid laki-laki) dan tatapan kagum bercampur iri (para murid perempuan). Aku hanya bisa bersyukur, karena masih ada yang normal di antara mereka. Seperti Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto serta dua anak perempuan yang ketika insiden di pelajaran kimia memuji Tsuna, karena mereka mengira dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

'_Aku harap selama 3 tahun kedepan aku bisa tahan dengan semua__ ini__.'_ Harapku sambil mengeluarkan peta sekolah yang aku dapatkan bersamaan dengan jadwal pelajaran ku tadi pagi bersama Tsuna dan yang lainnya yang menawarkan diri menemaniku mengambil jadwal pelajaran di Ruang Administrasi (lebih tepatnya Tsuna dan Yamamoto yang menawarkan diri. Gokudera hanya ikutan demi Juudaime-nya yang berharga.). _'Sekarang lebih baik, aku habiskan waktuku untuk mengingat seluk-beluk sekolah ini, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Toh, aku sedang tidak ada uang untuk jajan, karena uangku di sita Shinya-kun dan aku juga lupa bawa bekal. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga harus mendapatkan peta kota ini supaya lain kali aku tidak tersesat lagi.'_ Pikirku sambil menghapal isi peta sekolah.

"…Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Ichigo-chan?" Yamamoto bertanya yang membuatku kembali dari alam pikiranku.

'_H__uh__? Apa maksudnya dengan tidak keberatan?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati sambil menatap pemuda easy going yang ada di sebelahku .

"Aku yang keberatan Baseball idiot!" Bentak Gokudera yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul mejaku dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya sibuk dengan menenteng plastik belanjaan yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Hiiiiee, Gokudera-kun. Jangan membuat keributan di kelas." Minta Tsuna dengan panik pada Gokudera.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dengan mengajak Ichigo-chan belajar bersama akan semakin meriah? Lagipula, aku yakin Ichigo-chan akan membantu kita dengan tes Kimia minggu depan." Kata Yamamoto yang keheranan dengan ketidaksetujuan Gokudera.

"Kalau itu, aku juga bisa! Lagipula, aku tidak suka Cewek Crossdressing ini datang ke rumah Juudaime. Entah apa yang akan dia rencanakan pada Juudaime." Kata Gokudera sambil mendeath glare diriku yang membuatku keringat jatuh.

'_Eto, sepertinya tadi Yamamoto berniat mengajakku ke rumah Tsuna untuk belajar bersamanya __dan__ Tsuna __serta__ Gokudera untuk tes Kimia minggu depan. Akan tetapi, Gokudera tidak setuju mengingat aku pernah kuliah di universitas Azzerare.'_ Pikirku sambil menyimpulkan dari percakapan Yamamoto dan Gokudera. _'Akan tetapi, barusan __Gokudera__ memanggilku dengan Cewek Crossdressing?'_ tanyaku penasaran dalam hati.

"Tapi, aku sering tidak mengerti dengan penjelasanmu, Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto lemas dan Gokudera kesal.

"Itu karena kau saja yang payah! Sedangkan Juudaime sangat mengerti dengan apa yang aku jelaskan. Benar 'kan Juudaime?" Gokudera bertanya pada Tsuna dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Iie, sejujurnya aku setuju dengan Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun." Kata Tsuna pelan yang membuat Gokudera syok. "Aku juga sering tidak mengerti dengar cara mengajarmu. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan jika Ichigo-san datang ke rumahku untuk belajar bersama. Aku yakin, okaa-san akan senang jika aku menambah orang untuk diundang ke rumah."

"Be-be-begitu y-ya. J-jika Ju-Juudaime berpendapat seperti itu, aku juga t-tidak keberatan." Kata Gokudera terbata-bata karena syok mendengar perkataan Tsuna, sebelum mendeath glare ku kesal. "Hoi,berterima kasihlah pada Juudaime yang membiarkan cewek sepertimu datang ke rumahnya."

"Maa maa, jangan begitu Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto yang berusaha menenangkan Gokudera yang menatapku dengan kesal. "Ne, Ichigo-chan. Kau setuju 'kan kalau sehabis pulang sekolah kita berempat belajar bersama di rumah Tsuna?"

Sebelum aku bisa membuka mulut untuk menjawab ajakan tersebut, aku langsung teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting dan fatal._ 'Tunggu! Jika aku menyetujuinya. Bisa-bisa Reborn mengetahui identitasku dan menyeretku masuk ke 'keluarga Tsuna' dan jika hal ini diketahui Shinya-kun, aku bisa tamat!'_ Pikirku panik. _'Bagaimana ini?! Castor, tolong aku!'_ Pintaku dengan harap kepada anak serigala kutub yang merupakan guardian ku itu datang menolongku.

"Permisi, apa Niwa Ichigo ada?" Tanya seseorang yang mengalihkan perhatianku dan semua orang dan membuat kami semua melihat ke depan pintu kelas.

'_Hn? Apa dia penggemar Elvis?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati tanpa pikir setelah melihat model rambut orang yang mencariku seperti Elvis Presley yang merupakan penyanyi rock 'n' roll legendaris dari Amerika Serikat yang telah lama tiada.

"Ah, itu Kusakabe-san! Kenapa dia datang mencari Niwa-chan?"

"Sudah pasti karena Hibari-san yang memerintahnya. Dia 'kan tangan kanan Hibari-san. Lagipula, Niwa-chan 'kan anggota baru Komite Disiplin."

'_Hn, jadi begitu. Dia Kusakabe Tetsuya yang merupakan wakil dari Kyou-chan yang aku dengar dari Ren.'_ Pikirku yang langsung mengingat informasi Komite Disiplin yang kemarin aku dapatkan dari sepupuku setelah mendengar pembicaraan semua orang. Kemudian dalam sekejap aku langsung mendapatkan ide bagus. _'Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kyou-chan menyuruh dia ke mari, tapi aku bisa menggunakan ini untuk kabur dari pertanyaan Yamamoto.'_

"Ano, aku Niwa Ichigo. Ada apa, ya?" Tanyaku sambil berpura-pura kebingungan dan menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Hibari-san menyuruhku untuk membawa mu menemuinya di ruangan Komite Disiplin sekarang juga." Kata Kusakabe menjelaskan padaku. "Oh, sekalian juga, kau bawa tasmu. Karena Hibari-san sudah mendapatkan izin pada guru jam berikutnya agar kamu bisa melewati pelajaran mereka."

"Eh, maksudnya Hibari-san membiarkan Ichigo-chan hanya mendapatkan setengah hari di hari pertamanya? Kau sungguh beruntung Ichigo-chan. Aku jadi iri." Kata Yamamoto sambil menepuk punggungku dengan cueknya tanpa melihat tatapan semua orang yang menganggapnya sudah gila, sedangkan Kusakabe hanya keringat jatuh.

"Cih, apa yang beruntung. Lebih baik, aku menghabiskan waktu di kelas bersama Juudaime dari pada bersama si Hibari." Kata Gokudera yang langsung mendapat dukungan dariku, Tsuna dan teman sekelas.

"Tapi, jika kita bersama Hibari, kita tidak akan pernah akan merasa ngantuk 'kan?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan polosnya yang membuat semua orang disekitarnya merasa ingin membenturkan kepala mereka ke dinding atau memukul kepala pemuda penggila baseball itu dengan benda keras.

"Idiot, jelas saja tidak akan mengantuk! Sebelum kita bisa merasakan kantuk, si Hibari keburu menghabisi kita dengan tonfa nya itu!" Bentak Gokudera yang sekali lagi mendapatkan dukungan dari yang lainnya, kecuali kali ini Kusakabe juga ikut setuju.

'_Apa sih yang diinginkan Kyou-chan sampai dia membuat semua orang ketakutan padanya?'_ Tanyaku keheranan dalam hati. _'Ah, masa bodohlah. Yang penting aku pergi saja dari sini sebelum kepalaku tambah sakit karena kepolosan Yamamoto.'_ pikirku yang beranjak pergi dari kelas sambil membawa tasku dan berjalan menuju Kusakabe yang menyadari aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah siap, Niwa-san?" Tanya Kusakabe yang langsung aku jawab dengan anggukan dan dia langsung menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

Sebelum aku menjauh dari kelas, aku mendengar Tsuna memanggil namaku. Hal ini membuatku dan Kusakabe berhenti dan sedikit membalikkan badan untuk menatap pemuda berambut coklat yang berlari keluar kelas.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?"

"Eto, aku hanya ingin menanyakan jawabanmu soal ajakan belajar bersama di rumahku hari ini. Ah, tapi jika kau tidak bisa, aku tidak memaksa."

'_Geh, aku pikir aku bisa kabur dari hal ini.'_ Pikirku sambil menahan untuk mendesah kesal. Ketika aku mencoba mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakan tersebut. Aku melihat sinar penuh harap dari mata coklat bulat besar dari pemuda yang ada di hadapanku yang langsung membuatku seperti melihat seekor anak anjing yang terbuang dan mengharapkan diriku memungutnya agar bisa mendapatkan belas kasih dariku.

"Ano, Ichigo-san. Kau tidak apa-"

"Apa kau punya handphone, Tsuna?" Tanyaku yang memotong perkataan Tsuna yang sepertinya ingin menanyaiku apa aku baik-baik saja. Secara dia terlihat cemas setelah melihat wajahku yang pucat karena berusaha untuk tidak memeluknya detik ini juga. _'Aku yakin, jika Tsuna adalah karakter anime__,__ dia akan menjadi Ratu dari para karakter uke yang pernah ada.'_ Pikirku sambil mengeluarkan Smartphone dari dalam tas.

"Eh, ya. Aku punya, tapi untuk apa?"

"Supaya aku bisa memberitahu mu, apa aku bisa ikut belajar bersama atau tidak. Secara aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan berurusan dengan Kyou-chan." Kataku sambil menyerahkan Smartphone ku pada Tsuna.

"Ah, benar juga." Seru Tsuna yang langsung menyerahkan handphone miliknya yang dia keluarkan dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Setelah aku memasukkan data diriku (No hp, rumah dan Email), aku langsung mengerutkan alisku ketika melihat dataku termasuk daftar ke 15 di memorinya. _'Sedikit sekali daftar nomor kontaknya. Seharusnya jika dia akan menjadi Vongola Decimo, dia harusnya memiliki banyak nomor kontak.'_ Pikirku heran. _'Yah, mungkin ini handphone yang baru dibelinya atau mungkin Reborn melarangnya untuk memberikan nomor handphone-nya ke sembarangan orang. Walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan yang kedua.'_

Ketika aku akan mengembalikan handphone Tsuna, aku melihat pemuda itu terlihat panik sambil membolak balikkan smartphone ku.

"Tsuna, kau tidak tahu cara menggunakan smartphone, ya?" Tanyaku sambil keringat jatuh melihat kepanikan Tsuna.

"Su-sumimasen. A-aku sungguh tidak tahu cara menggunakan ini." Katanya panik dengan wajah memerah.

"Tenang saja, Juudaime. Aku akan membantumu mengerti cara menggunakan Smartphone!" Seru Gokudera yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kelas. "Oi, Cewek Crossdressing! beraninya kau membuat Juudaime kesusahan!" Geramnya sambil mendeath glare ku.

'_Apa, sih? Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau dia tidak tahu cara memakai smartphone.'_ Pikirku keringat jatuh melihat sifat over-protektif dari pemuda tersebut ke Tsuna.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Ichigo-chan 'kan baru mengenal Tsuna. Jadi dia tidak tahu kalau Tsuna tidak mengerti cara memakai Smartphone." Kata Yamamoto yang berusaha menenangkan Gokudera. "Tapi, jika kau mau mengajarkan Tsuna cara memakai Smartphone. Bisa ajarkan aku juga? Ichigo-chan juga tolong ajari aku dan Tsuna, ya."

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab permintaan Yamamoto, Gokudera langsung memarahinya kalau cukup dia seorang yang mengajari Juudaime yang berharganya dalam segala hal, kecuali Reborn yang tentunya tutor resmi dari Tsuna.

"Ano, Niwa-san. Lebih baik kita segera ke ruang Komite Disiplin sebelum Hibari-san marah." Kata Kusakabe yang sedari tadi terdiam dan hanya melihat saja.

"Ah, benar juga. Tsuna, lebih baik nanti setelah usai sekolah, kau hubungi aku saja untuk menanyai soal belajar bersama, sudah, ya. Sampai nanti, Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera." Kataku sambil mengembalikan handphone Tsuna dan mengambil kembali Smartphone ku yang kemudian aku langsung mengikuti Kusakabe menuju tempat Kyou-chan berada.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal PoV]<strong>

Setelah melihat Ichigo pergi bersama Kusakabe, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menuju ke atap sekolah untuk makan siang. Saat perjalanan menuju ke atap sekolah, Tsuna menyibukkan dirinya di alam pikirannya dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Ichigo yang tidak bisa menjawab ajakannya dan kedua temannya (lebih tepatnya Yamamoto. Karena Gokudera hanya mengikuti Tsuna (itu juga dengan setengah hati)) belajar bersama untuk ujian Kimia minggu depan. Walaupun pada dasarnya dia tahu penyebab Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab adalah karena Ichigo tidak mau membuat janji yang tidak bisa dia tepati dan hanya mengecewakan dirinya dan yang lain. Secara, selama beberapa jam ke depan Ichigo akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hibari dan hanya tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

'_Moo, kenapa aku jadi mengharapkan Ichigo-san datang ke rumahku? Padahal aku baru mengenalnya, tapi anehnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya.'_ Pikir Tsuna bingung sambil membuka kotak makan siangnya setelah tiba di atap sekolah dan duduk di depan Yamamoto yang duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas dan Gokudera duduk di sebelah kanannya._ 'Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Ichigo-san 'kan?'_ Tanyaku yang langsung membuatku panik. _'Iie iie. Aku hanya suka pada Kyoko-chan! Perasaan yang aku rasakan pada Ichigo-san bukan perasaan suka.'_ Pikirnya sambil berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Cih, apa susahnya cewek itu memberikan jawaban yang pasti kepada Juudaime. Padahal dia cukup menjawab ya atau tidak." Gerutu Gokudera kesal yang mengembalikan Tsuna dari alam pikirannya.

"Maa maa, aku rasa Ichigo-chan ingin belajar bersama dengan kita. Hanya saja, karena Hibari memanggilnya dan membuatnya hanya bisa belajar setengah hari di hari pertama, makanya dia jadi sulit memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Secara mungkin dia tidak mau membuat Tsuna kecewa ketika dia tidak jadi ikut." Kata Yamamoto yang berusaha membela Ichigo yang belum lama dikenalnya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Padahal kau baru mengenalnya."

"Eto…, aku hanya merasa Ichigo-chan orang yang baik dan peduli dengan Tsuna." Kata Yamamoto yang terlihat agak gugup tapi perkataannya justru telah membuat Tsuna merasa senang dan lega mengetahui Ichigo peduli padanya.

"Memangnya kau punya bukti kalau dia peduli pada Juudaime? Bisa saja kalau dia seperti semua orang di sekolah ini yang kerjanya hanya bisa meremehkan Juudaime atau mungkin saja dia adalah musuh yang hanya menginginkan nyawa Juudaime." Kata Gokudera kesal. "Tapi, jangan khawatir, Juudaime. Aku tidak seperti semua orang di sini. Sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime, aku selalu tahu kehebatan yang dimiliki Juudaime! Dan aku akan selalu melindungi Juudaime dari segala musuh yang datang mengincar nyawa Juudaime!"

"Ta-tapi, Gokudera-kun. A-aku pikir Ichigo-san tidak berasal dari dunia mafia!" Kata Tsuna gugup, karena tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh temannya yang berusaha sebagai tangan kanannya. Secara entah bagaimana, Tsuna merasa kalau Ichigo bukan orang jahat yang mengincar nyawanya ataupun tipe orang yang suka menghina kekurangannya. Mengingat Ichigo pernah menunjukan wajah peduli padanya ketika Nezu-sensei mencoba menghukumnya.

Bicara soal Nezu-sensei, Tsuna masih penasaran dengan status orang yang menirukan suaranya untuk menggantikannya menjawab pertanyaan tadi pagi.

"Tapi, kau juga tidak punya bukti kalau Ichigo-chan hanya meremehkan Tsuna atau berbuat baik demi mengincar nyawanya, bukan?" Kata Yamamoto. "Secara, jika dia ingin membunuh Tsuna, kenapa dia tidak membunuh Tsuna ketika Tsuna menggendongnya ke sekolah? Lalu, jika dia tidak peduli pada Tsuna, kenapa tadi pagi dia-!" Katanya sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti dan terlihat gelisah dan membuat kedua temannya keheranan dengan sikapnya.

"Tadi pagi apa, Baseball idiot?"

"Ada apa, Yamamoto? Kamu terlihat gelisah." Kata Tsuna yang mengkhawatirkan Yamamoto. _'Kenapa Yamamoto menjadi gelisah? Memangnya tadi pagi terjadi sesuatu antara Yamamoto dengan Ichigo-san?'_ pikirnya bingung.

"I-iie,tidak ada."

"Yang dia mau katakan adalah saat Ichigo menggantikan Tsuna untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Nezu-sensei. Bukan begitu Yamamoto?" Kata Reborn entah dari mana dan membuat Yamamoto menegang. Karena janjinya dengan Ichigo ketahuan.

"Re-Rebon!" Pekik Tsuna yang langsung melihat sekeliling dengan panik untuk mencari asal suara guru privatnya berasal. Akan tetapi, dia tidak menemukan keberadaan sang Hitman nomor satu di dunia tersebut. _'Huh, di mana dia?'_

"Sebelah sini, Dame-Tsuna." Kata Reborn yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Gokudera dan menendang pipi pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Ju-Juudaime!" Kata Gokudera yang langsung mendekati Tsuna dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sakit, Reborn!" Rintih Tsuna sambil mengelus pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditendang oleh guru privatnya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang kurang waspada." Kata Reborn sambil memakan bekal makanan milik Tsuna yang belum tersentuh.

"Akh, lagi-lagi kau merebut makananku!"

"Ini hukuman karena kau tidak bisa menggunakan Smartphone, Dame-Tsuna." Kata Reborn cuek tanpa mempedulikan Tsuna yang kesal karena makanan nya direbut.

"Maa maa, biarkan saja kozo mengambil makananmu, Tsuna. Kau 'kan bisa mendapatkan sebagian bekalku dan Gokudera." Kata Yamamoto yang berusaha menenangkan Tsuna.

"Itu benar Juudaime, bahkan anda bisa mengambil semua bekal milikku, Juudaime!" Kata Gokudera yang menyerahkan seluruh bekalnya yang berupa berbagai macam roti pada Tsuna.

"I-iie, kau tidak perlu menyerahkan semua bekal mu, Gokudera-kun." Gumam Tsuna sambil mengembalikan bekal milik Gokudera.

"Bukankah kau beruntung, Tsuna? Kau memiliki 2 anak buah yang begitu peduli padamu." Kata Reborn sambil memasang senyum yang membuat Tsuna kesal.

"Sudah aku bilang, mereka berdua bukan anak buahku dan aku tidak mau menjadi Bos Mafia! Lagi pula, Apa maksudmu dengan Ichigo-san menggantikan ku untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Nezu-sensei?" Tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"Benar, Reborn-san! Mana mungkin Cewek Crossdressing itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab dengan mudah oleh Juudaime. Benar 'kan, Juudaime?" Tanya Gokudera dengan penuh kepercayaan kalau Juudaime-nya yang telah menjawab pertanyaan mudah tadi pagi.

"Maaf Gokudera-kun. Tapi, tadi pagi itu bukan aku." Tsuna mengakui dengan pelan, yang langsung membuat Gokudera syok. "Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi, ketika aku berniat memberikan jawaban asal tebak, tiba-tiba ada yang menggantikanku menjawab pertanyaan. Akan tetapi, aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

"Ya, orang itu adalah Ichigo. Aku melihatnya dari salah satu kamera pengawas tersembunyi yang aku pasang di kelasmu. Dia dengan mudahnya meniru suaramu tanpa bantuan alat pengubah suara." Kata Reborn menjelaskan sambil meminum kopi Espresso yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Hiiiiee, kenapa kau memasang kamera di kelasku, Reborn?!" Tanya Tsuna yang terkejut dengan yang dikatakan guru privatnya. "Tapi, kenapa Yamamoto bisa mengetahui hal ini? Dan tidak langsung memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Itu karena Yamamoto duduk di sebelah Ichigo, otomatis dia mengetahui apa yang Ichigo lakukan dan alasan dia tidak memberitahukannya adalah karena dia hanya berusaha menepati janjinya pada Ichigo untuk tetap diam. Jadi kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya." Kata Reborn. "Lalu, soal kamera yang aku pasang di kelas adalah untuk mempermudah diriku untuk mengawasi mu. Lagipula, aku juga memasang kameranya di seluruh sudut sekolah. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"JUSTRU AKU PERLU MENGKHAWATIRKANNYA!" Teriak Tsuna kesal dengan perkataan Reborn yang terdengar santai, tanpa menyadari dia telah menghilangkan privasi pribadi milik muridnya di sekolah. "*Mendesah* Bagaimana caranya kau bisa seenaknya seperti itu tanpa berurusan dengan Hibari-san?" Tanyanya dengan nada lemas.

"Kalau soal itu, kau tidak perlu khawatirkannya. Aku sudah menerima stample persetujuan dari Hibari. Bahkan Kepala sekolah dan Kirikazu." Kata Reborn dengan menyeringai dan menunjukkan secarik kertas yang berisi perjanjian untuk memasang Kamera pengawas di seluruh sudut sekolah dengan ditambahkan cap resmi sekolah, Seitokai, dan Komite Disiplin yang langsung membuat Tsuna tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. "Mereka berpikir dengan memasang kamera pengawas di sekolah akan mempermudah pengamanan di sekolah ini." Katanya menambahkan.

"Huuu, mendengar hal ini membuatku yakin, kalau aku tidak bisa lagi sekolah dengan tenang." Rengek Tsuna sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. [**Vikuppy :** Kasihan Tsuna XD. **Tsuna:** Jangan mengasihaniku dengan memasang wajah senang, Vikuppy-san T_T]

"Maa maa, tenanglah Tsuna. Aku yakin kozo tidak bermaksud buruk." Kata Yamamoto yang berusaha menenangkan Tsuna sedang menangis sambil menepuk punggung pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. "Lagipula aku merasa bersalah karena aku merahasiakan soal tadi pagi darimu. Aku hanya merasa berterima kasih pada Ichigo-chan yang telah menolongmu. Jadi, maafkan aku, Tsuna." Katanya pada Tsuna dengan memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Ah, daijoubu, Yamamoto. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau diminta seperti itu oleh Ichigo-san. Aku mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku di posisimu." Kata Tsuna yang berusaha menyemangati temannya tersebut.

"Okay. Tenkyu, Tsuna."

"Ju-juudaime…"

Ketika semuanya mendengar suara Gokudera yang sedikit gemetaran, semuanya menoleh kearahnya dan mereka melihat pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Ah, ada apa Gokudera-kun? Kenapa kau gemetaran begitu?"

"Sumimasen, Juudaime!" Teriak Gokudera yang langsung melakukan sujud di hadapan Tsuna yang langsung Tsuna kaget. "Padahal aku adalah tangan kananmu, tapi aku malah tertipu dengan suara tiruan yang dibuat 'Cewek Crossdressing' itu dengan suara indah milik juudaime. Sumimasen, Juudaime!" Katanya sambil terus sujud berulang kali tanpa menyadari kalau dahinya telah berdarah karena terbentur keras dengan lantai. "Juudaime boleh menghukumku! Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"He-hentikan, Gokudera-kun! Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah! Aku juga akan sama denganmu jika yang ditiru Ichigo-san bukan suaraku. Jadi, kau tidak usah merasa bersalah dan aku tidak akan menghukummu." Kata Tsuna yang berusaha menenangkan Gokudera dengan panik.

"Sungguh, Juudaime? Anda sungguh rendah hati. Aku bangga menjadi tangan kananmu." Kata Gokudera dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan kedua tangan didekap di depan dadanya, tanpa menyadari adanya darah segar yang mengalir dari dahinya menuju hidungnya dengan perlahan. Hal ini langsung membuat Tsuna ketakutan dengan pemuda tersebut dan membuat Yamamoto khawatir.

"Ano, Gokudera-kun. Lebih baik hentikan luka di dahimu sebelum bertambah parah." Kata Tsuna yang mulai menjauh dari pemuda yang mengklaim menjadi tangan kanannya. _'Kenapa dia masih tetap tenang setelah mengalami pendarahan seperti itu?'_ Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Tsuna. Lebih baik, aku bantu pakaikan hansaplast ini, ya?" Tanya Yamamoto yang mendekati Gokudera dan berniat memasangkan hansaplast yang sering dibawanya sebagai persedian cadangan jika dirinya terluka.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Geram Gokudera yang berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yamamoto darinya.

"Tapi, akan jauh lebih mudah jika aku memasangnya, bukan?" Yamamoto bertanya dengan wajah polos yang membuat Gokudera makin kesal.

"Cerewet! Aku bisa memakainya sendiri, Baseball idiot!" Geram Gokudera sambil merebut hansaplast dari tangan Yamamoto.

"Hn, kelihatannya kalian jadi akrab." Kata Reborn yang melihat keakraban Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Mendengar perkataan Reborn, membuat Tsuna hanya tertawa kering dan keringat jatuh. Sedangkan Yamamoto hanya tertawa riang dan Gokudera mengajukan protes kalau dia tidak akrab dengan si maniak Baseball.

"Aku ingin kalian menggunakan keakraban ini untuk menyelidiki Niwa Ichigo." Kata Reborn yang memerintahkan 'Trio Vongola' tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Gokudera.

Mendengar perintah Reborn, membuat ketiga pemuda dihadapannya langsung terkejut sekaligus keheranan.

"Hiiiiieee! Untuk apa kami menyelidiki Ichigo-san, Reborn?!" Pekik Tsuna dengan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Karena aku ingin memasukkan nya ke dalam keluargamu, Tsuna. Begitu juga dengan Kirikazu Kirio sang ketua Seitokai dan wakilnya, Kuroudo Jun." Kata Reborn sambil meminum kopinya lagi tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan ketiga pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Dan aku ingin memulainya dari Ichigo dulu setelah melihat kemampuannya."

"Hiiiieee, tapi kenapa mesti mereka, Reborn?! Mereka 'kan hanya seniorku dan teman seangkatan ku! Bahkan Ichigo-san baru saja menjadi murid di sekolah ini!" Protes Tsuna kesal. "Lagipula, aku sudah bilang, jangan seenaknya saja memaksa masuk murid di sekolah ini dalam urusan mafi-ITAAIII!" Protesnya lagi sebelum dihajar Reborn dengan palu raksasa dari perubahan wujud Leon.

"Jangan coba mengaturku, Dame-Tsuna." Kata Reborn sebelum kembali menikmati kopinya tanpa mempedulikan muridnya merintih kesakitan akibat kepalanya dipukul. "Lagipula, mereka berpontensial dan tidak mungkin kita menghiraukan orang yang memiliki potensial yang bagus, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang imut.

"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu! Itu tetap tidak mengubah keputusanku menolak mereka memasuki dunia mafia."

"Aku juga setuju dengan Juudaime, Reborn-san! Terutama dengan masuknya 'Cewek Crossdressing' yang berasal dari Keluarga Azzerare itu!" Protes Gokudera kesal yang membuat Tsuna dan Yamamoto keheranan mendengar istilah 'Keluarga Azzerare'.

"Ke-keluarga Azzerare? Bukannya Azzerare itu tempat universitas Ichigo-san berasal? Kenapa kau menyebutnya sebagai 'Keluarga Azzerare'?" Tanya Tsuna yang penasaran. _'Dan kau menjuluki__ Ichigo-san__ dengan '__C__ewek Crossdressing'? entah kenapa aku merasa itu julukan yang salah.'_ Pikir Tsuna keringat jatuh setelah sadar dengan panggilan Gokudera untuk pemuda yang sepertinya sama jeniusnya dengan Gokudera.

"Jelaskan pada Tsuna dan Yamamoto, soal Universitas Azzerare, Gokudera!"

"Ba-baiklah, Reborn-san" Kata Gokudera sebelum menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya Juudaime, Universitas Azzerare merupakan salah satu universitas swasta ternama di Italia yang sangat dikagumi dan diincar oleh semua orang di dunia. Karena universitas itu sudah banyak melahirkan banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berprestasi dan sukses." Katanya yang menjelaskan identitas universitas tempat Ichigo berasal.

"Sugoi! Kalau begitu, Ichigo-chan pasti sangat pandai sampai bisa lulus dari universitas itu dalam usia muda, ya." Kata Yamamoto yang kagum dengan Ichigo.

"Y-ya. Akan tetapi, apa hubungannya dengan 'Keluarga Azzerare'?"

"Itu karena pendiri sekaligus pemilik universitas itu adalah Bos Mafia yang memimpin Keluarga Mafia bernama Azzerare." Kata Gokudera yang membuat Tsuna dan Yamamoto terkejut. "Bukan hanya itu saja. Berdasarkan informasi yang aku dengar, sebagian besar orang yang berasal dari universitas itu adalah anggota Keluarga Azzerare."

"Eeeeeehhhh! Jadi kalau begitu, Ichigo-san seorang mafia?!"

"Eh, sugoi! Kalau begitu Ichigo-chan bisa membantu kita dalam permainan Mafia." Kata Yamamoto yang langsung membuat Gokudera kesal, sedangkan Tsuna menjadi lemas.

'_Huh, Yamamoto masih saja menganggap __Mafia __sebagai __permainan.'_ Pikir Tsuna keringat jatuh.

"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, kalau dunia Mafia bukan permainan, Baseball-idiot! Lagi pula, dia itu bisa saja musuh, tahu!" Bentak Gokudera kesal pada Yamamoto yang masih berpikir dengan santai soal identitas Ichigo setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Eh, Mu-musuh?!" Tanya Tsuna tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Apa Vongola dan Azzerare saling bermusuhan?"

"Dulu mereka memang musuh. Akan tetapi, sekarang aku kurang yakin, Juudaime." Kata Gokudera yang membuat Tsuna dan Yamamoto kebingungan.

"Berdasarkan catatan sejarah dunia Mafia, sejak masa Vongola Primo, Azzerare sangat membenci Vongola. Bahkan beberapa kali Azzerare menyerang Vongola dan hal ini hampir memakan banyak korban nyawa. Akan tetapi, suatu hari, Vongola Primo dan Azzerare Primo melakukan kesepakatan rahasia yang menghasilkan perjanjian damai antara mereka. Walaupun begitu, Azzerare tetap menolak keberadaan Vongola dan memilih untuk tidak mencampuri hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Vongola. Hal ini, menyebabkan 'Keluarga Azzerare' memiliki status sebagai Keluarga Mafia Non-blok,." Kata Reborn menjelaskan pada Tsuna dan Yamamoto.

"Eh?! Memangnya di dunia mafia ada istilah golongan Mafia Non-blok?" Tanya Tsuna yang tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. Mengingat dunia Mafia sangat begitu keras, kejam, mengerikan dan dunia yang paling utama mementingkan kekuatan dan nafsu. Jadi sangat sulit untuk dibayangkan oleh Tsuna, kalau di dunia Mafia bisa ada Keluarga Mafia yang mengikuti gerakan Non-blok yang berarti tidak menganggap dirinya beraliansi dengan atau terhadap blok kekuatan besar apapun.

"Tentu saja ada. Walaupun di dunia Mafia prinsip Non-blok adalah prinsip pengecut dan lemah. Akan tetapi, pergerakan yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh Keluarga Azzerare justru memiliki banyak dukungan oleh berbagai pihak dan sampai sekarang masih terus berkembang. Karena hal inilah yang membuat Vongola tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada Keluarga Azzerare yang merupakan pemimpin dari gerakan ini." Kata Reborn "Karena hal ini jugalah, aku menginginkan kalian berusaha mendekati Ichigo untuk mencari tahu segara informasi yang ada di dirinya. Jika seandainya dia adalah anggota Keluarga Azzerare dan dia bersedia bergabung dengan Vongola, maka dengan sendirinya kekuasaan Vongola akan semakin besar ketika kau menjadi Bos Vongola yang baru, Dame-Tsuna." Katanya sambil memasang seringai yang mengerikan.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak mau menjadi Bos Mafia!" Protes Tsuna "Lagipula, aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini! Ini sama saja seperti mempermainkan Ichigo-san. Jadi jangan harap aku mau melakukannya."

"Tapi, bukankah kau penasaran dengan perasaan aneh yang kau rasakan dari Ichigo?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Tsuna bertanya keheranan dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Reborn. Sampai dia teringat dengan perasaan aneh yang didapatnya sejak pagi._'Benar juga. Sejak aku bertemu Ichigo tadi pagi, aku sudah merasakan perasaan aneh. Seolah-olah aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu.'_ Pikirnya sambil mengingat perasaan yang timbul setiap kali dia melihat pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Juudaime, biarkan aku membantumu mencari tahu identitas Cewek Crossdressing itu! Aku tidak akan tenang sampai aku mencari tahu sendiri kebenaran mengenai cewek itu!" Kata Gokudera yang mengembalikan Tsuna dari alam pikirannya.

"Aku juga boleh ikut 'kan, Tsuna? Aku ingin membuat Ichigo-chan sebagai teman kita." Kata Yamamoto sambil memasang senyum riangnya.

Sebenarnya ketika mendengar permintaan dari kedua temannya, membuat Tsuna ingin memprotes mereka. Akan tetapi, dia melihat kesungguhan di dalam mata mereka kalau mereka tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Ichigo dalam hal ini. Secara mereka ingin mengenal Ichigo agar bisa berteman dengannya, kecuali dalam kasus Gokudera, dia hanya berusaha agar Tsuna aman berteman dengan Ichigo. Karena pemuda tersebut mengetahui kalau juudaime-nya ingin berteman dengan Ichigo dan sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna, dia harus memastikan identitas pemuda tersebut.

"Huh, apa boleh buat. Walaupun sebenarnya ini tidak sopan pada Ichigo-san. Tapi, ayo kita lakukan." Kata Tsuna yang membuat kedua temannya tersenyum begitu juga dengan guru privatnya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti sepulang sekolah. Kalian bertiga tunggu Ichigo di depan gerbang sekolah untuk mengajaknya ke rumahmu, Dame-Tsuna. Aku sudah memberitahukan Mama kalau Ichigo akan datang." Kata Reborn menyeringai. "Jadi kalian tinggal mencari stategi untuk memancing Ichigo memberikan segala informasi mengenai dirinya."

"Eh?! Kau sudah merencanakannya sampai ke sana!" Kata Tsuna terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai gurumu aku selalu mempersiapkan segalanya."

"Sasuga, Reborn-san!" Puji Gokudera. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mencari strateginya, Juudaime." Katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Haha. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan bantu." Kata Yamamoto dengan riang yang membuat Gokudera kesal.

"Kau sebaiknya diam saja. Ini tugas dari seorang tangan kanan dari Juudaime untuk menentukan strategi untuk menjatuhkan musuh."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sebagai seorang lengan kanan Tsuna, aku juga berhak membantunya." Kata Yamamoto yang membuat Gokudera semakin kesal.

"Teme, apa kau bermaksud bersaing denganku, Baseball idiot?!" Bentak Gokudera yang langsung menyiapkan dinamitnya.

"Maa maa"

"Hiiiieee, hentikan Gokudera-kun! Jangan gunakan dinamit di sekolah!" Pekik Tsuna yang berusaha menghentikan Gokudera.

"Hn, bukankah kau bahagia, Tsuna? Kau memiliki anak buah yang begitu semangat untuk menjadi terbaik di matamu." Kata Reborn sambil meminum kopinya lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia! Lagipula, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali tidak ingin menjadi Bos Mafia!" Protes Tsuna kesal.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna dan yang lainnya, sepasang mata berwarna kuning keemasan sedang mengawasi mereka di balik tangki air sebelum menghilang pergi memasuki gedung sekolah.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**TBC**

**…**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vikuppy :<strong> Horee! Akhirnya Chapter 003 bagian kedua selesai! BTW, kali ini aku ingin memperkenalkan Alter-ego ku yang bernama Gemini Slacker. Mini-chan masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu pada para pembaca setiaku.

**Gemini :** Hai~. Hallo semuanya ***Tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana*** perkenalkan aku Gemini Slacker, Alter-ego Vikuppy. Kalian bisa memanggil Mini-chan dengan Mini-chan.

**Vikuppy :** Btw, para pembaca sekalian. Mini-chan ini punya akun FFN, loh dan dia juga sudah mempublish 1 cerita untuk Fandom KHR! Ne, Mini-chan kasih tahu sedikit tentang cerita fanfic-mu ke kita semua, dong.

**Gemini : **Okay, Mini-chan kasih tahu. Di cerita fanfic yang Mini-chan buat adalah fanfic tipe reader-insert. Tapi, ini bukan sembarang reader-insert biasa, loh!

**Vikuppy: **Huh, memangnya ada yang beda dengan cerita Reader-Insert yang sudah pernah ada?

**Gemini : **Tentu saja! Di fanficku Reader adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki tubuh gemuk.

**Vikuppy : *Syok* **EEEHHHH! Kamu membuat reader jadi gemuk?!

**Gemini : **Yap! Soalnya dari kebanyakan cerita fanfic di berbagai tempat termasuk FFN, pasti semua karakter utamanya manis, cantik sekaligus punya body yang langsing. Gak peduli itu OC atau Reader-insert sekalipun. Dan Mini-chan bosan melihat itu semua. Jadi Mini-chan memutuskan membuat karakter gadis gemuk, tapi tetap bisa memikat pria tampan. Seperti di kisah **'Big is Cute'** yang sedang Mini-chan buat.

**Vikuppy: **Wao, aku tidak menyangka kamu berani juga membuat sesuatu yang beda begitu. Tapi, nantinya si reader mau dijodohkan sama siapa? Dia bakal dijodohin sama salah satu karakter KHR! 'kan?

**Gemini : **Tentu saja Mini-chan bakal jodohin Reader sama salah satu karakter KHR!. Tapi itu tergantung Voting pilihan pembaca.

**Vikuppy : **Heh, jadi para pembaca bisa menentukan pasangannya. Ini menarik, kalau begitu aku ingin Reader jadian sama Tsuna atau Hibari, ya.

**Gemini : **Boleh. Tapi, kamu Cuma boleh pilih salah satu dari mereka, loh. Soalnya 1 orang hanya boleh pilih satu.

**Vikuppy : **Huh, tidak adil…***Tiba-tiba muncul ide gila* **kalau gitu nanti aku bakal voting Hibari, terus aku juga bakal voting untuk Tsuna melalui anonymous, aaahh~.

**Gemini : *syok* **Hei, itu curang namanya, tahu!

**Vikuppy : **Gak apa. 'kan jadinya kamu bisa dapat banyak review~. Nah, para pembaca ku yang paling keren silahkan mengunjungi akun Gemini Slacker dan langsung membaca kisah **'Big is Cute'** untuk memberikan Review voting. Tapi, sebelum itu jangan lupa berikan Review untuk kisah ini, ciao~** *Langsung kabur untuk melakukan rencana gilanya***

**Gemini : **Vikuuuuupppy! Jangan kabur, kau!** *Teriak sambil mengejar Vikuppy***


End file.
